Lemon Requests
by ACZ91735
Summary: Any type of Lemon. Rules inside.
1. Notice

Author's Note: Hi! I'm doing a lemon requests thing if any of you reading this are interested. This is just a notice to make you guys aware of that.

* * *

Rules:

I can do Antro or Wolf

I can do Male/Male, Female/Male or Female/Female

I can do Rape or Bondage

I can't do tentacle stuff. That's just not something I can do.


	2. HumphreyXKateXEve

Authors Note: This was requested by: Xxthe dark shadowXx. This was certainly quite a request to write. I'm not totally down with the whole incest thing, but I'm not that bothered - honestly. It's not real, so it's not something I'd back away from.

* * *

Humphrey and Kate lay about there den, bored. They felt like something was missing, and it annoyed them. Yes, they'd been having a great time since they got married - they were happy with each other, mostly. But still something felt off.

Perhaps it was when they mated. Though it was good, both of them felt a little bored with the normal routine. Humphrey, as an Omega, naturally was always kinky - so regular vanilla stuff could only get him so far. As for Kate, as an Alpha, she liked the idea of being dominant. But she was the female, so she never got that part of her contented.

Mating season was coming up, so they both realised that they'd have to stick each other and the plain sex they always had. They loved each other, yes, but they both had personalities which wouldn't allow them to always have the same style sex again and again.

Humphrey stood up, sighing. He walked out of the den, with Kate seemingly not caring. He went to get a drink from the lake, constantly thinking about how he could spice up his and Kate's sex life. Perhaps he could get Salty to... no, that wouldn't solve Kate's dominance problem. Or Sweets... but she wouldn't be convinced.

In his head, Humphrey ran through the names of almost every single wolf in the pack, but none were both willing and able to solve both the wolves' problems. He gave up, and simply sat down to drink from the lake - dissapointed at his failure to think of the right wolf.

Just then, from behind, a golden wolf approached Humphrey. "Dear, why do you look so upset?" The wolf asked Humphrey in a sweet, conciliatory tone.

"It's just..." Humphrey began to say something, but was cut off when a spark went off in his mind. Eve, of course! How could he not have though of this! She'd be easy to fool!

"It's just what, dear?" Eve inquired.

"Erm... Kate and I need some help at the den." He told her, half-truthfully.

"Oh, I can help with that." Eve suggested, making Humphrey grin.

"Great, you just take your time - I'll run ahead and tell Kate." Humphrey told his mother-in-law.

Humphrey dashed back, smiling, as Eve made her way slowly. Humphrey sped into the den, awaking Kate from her sleep like state. She noticed the wide smile on his face and grew both concerned and intrigued. "Humphrey, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Eve... we can use Eve to spice stuff up! She's coming now." He whispered to her, his smile growing.

"She's my mother! She'd never agree to that." Kate whispered back.

"Who says she has to agree?" Humphrey asked rhetorically.

Kate was about to say something, but she stopped herself. She thought to herself that this could actually solve all of her problems. Only one problem remained, how was she going to do it to her own mother. But the piece fit perfectly into the puzzle, so Kate ended up nodding.

"Okay, just pen her in. I'll distract her." Humphrey ordered, getting another nod from Kate.

"So what's this help you need?" Eve asked, now at the entrance to the den. The two younger wolves nodded to each other, initiating their plan. Humphrey went over to lure her in.

"Yeah, well... erm, we..." Humphrey thought. "Need you to just look at this rock over here." Humphrey stated, blatantly lying.

Eve looked at the rock, her backside up and extended outwards as she bent over. She was confused, and said out-loud: "I don't see anything wrong with this."

"Just keep looking!" Humphrey shouted. But as she was looking, Humphrey put his nose under Eve's tail and pushed up to put his muzzle onto Eve's pink lips.

Eve was shocked by this, and immediately jumped up and turned around. "What the..." She shouted out. Humphrey smiled, as Eve retreated to the corner of the den. Kate came up to her, and nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, Mom. This won't take long." Kate reassured, making Eve even more terrified. Kate pinned her in as Humphrey approached closer. He pressed Eve against the wall, as Kate held her paw over her mother's mouth.

Leaning against the wall, Eve backed up as Humphrey dragged her down to the ground beneath her. Kate walked around to the back of the two. Humphrey lined up his cock, and pressed in with vigour. Eve was too stunned to talk, but she seemed to get a bit of pleasure out of it.

As Humphrey pushed in and out of Eve's pussy, Kate stuck her tongue in her mom's vagina along with Humphrey's dick. She moved it around between both other wolves' genitals. Eve tried to hold in her pleasure, but she still moaned into her closed mouth. But Eve was still shocked and disturbed.

As Humphrey sped up, holding Eve down - Kate walked back to the other two's heads and made out with Humphrey. Eve looked totally horrified at this, and rather than slashing Humphrey's throat she just laid there. But this was not the furthest this was going to go.

Humphrey got off of Eve. He backed off, as Eve lay there frozen. Then Kate stood over her mom. Kate pressed her lips against Eve's. Kate forcefully opened Eve's muzzle with her paws, and stuck her tongue inside. Humphrey watched, aroused, as he jumped onto Kate's back.

Humphrey then pressed his cock into Kate's tight pussy as she made out with Eve. Eve was now almost unresponsive, shaking slightly as her daughter mouth-raped her. Humphrey started to hump Kate vigorously, as Kate fought to keep her tongue in her mother's mouth.

Humphrey grew increasingly aroused at the sight of the two female, golden wolves making out. The force of Humphrey's thrusts made it hard for Kate to keep steady, but as she put her paws to her teats and started feeling them, she felt a second wind of enthusiasm for this whole agenda.

Humphrey was close to cumming, as he panted loudly. As soon as Kate stuck one paw into her mom's pussy, she felt herself orgasm. Her moans alerted Humphrey, who came a few seconds later, slamming his knot into Kate to tie them together. Eve also felt herself orgasm, as she let out an audible moan which she just couldn't keep in.

"Oh, that was amazing!" Humphrey exclaimed as he dismounted Kate.

"I know - don't you think so, Mom?" Kate asked her startled mother.

"It..." Eve began. "Was..." Eve finished her sentence with an inaudible mumble. "I'll be going for a wash." She told them.

As she left, Humphrey went to his mate and gave her a passionate kiss. "I told you it'd be good, Kate." He noted.

"Hmm, you always know how to make things better, my lovely Omega."

* * *

Agenda for next lemons (The Reviews and PMs I got):

1.) GarthXHumphrey

2.) StinkyXRunt

3.) HumphreyXOC

4.) GarthXPrincess

5.) HumphreyXKateXLily

6.) HumphreyXLily

7.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

8.) GarthXStinky


	3. GarthXHumphrey

Author's Note: Requested by: ALPHAWOLF117. I made this one a bit longer, because I think that I made the other one slightly shorter because I was getting into the swing-of-things.

* * *

Garth leaned against his empty den's walls, sighing to himself. He had not been able to get something off of his mind. He kept thinking about a certain wolf, and nothing distracted him from that thought. He was obsessed with something - and he was deeply obsessed, as well.

He looked down to his paws, which shook slightly. He had made himself almost ill thinking about this thing. Every waking hour, he planned how he could get it. He thought of every way, but he was helplessly lost in his obsession. He had a secret which he never wanted anyone to know.

He was gay, and he'd fallen in love with a someone, not just a something. Since the moonlight howl with Kate, were she left him due to his embarrassing howl, he had never let the image of Humphrey leave his mind. But, he thought to himself, he'd never be able to get him. He was an Omega, from a rival pack and probably straight.

Garth stood up, his ears drooping and his tail seemingly limp. He thought that maybe he could walk off the thoughts he had. He exited his den and walked across the Eastern half of the valley. He was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed that he walked for hours.

Over grass and through trees, Garth walked with his head down and his mind somewhere else. Eventually, he grew tired and simply sat down and put his head in his paws. He felt himself cry softly at the thought of being alone. The thought of being without what he wanted, as the son of an esteemed pack leader, was totally alien to him. He had always gotten exactly what he wanted as the strongest Alpha in the pack.

But then Garth's ears twitched as he heard something moving in the trees. Garth stood up slowly and quietly as the creature moved through the trees. He smelt a wolf, but not one of his pack. Garth got in position, ready to pounce at the wolf who seemed like a trespasser.

Garth saw a smaller, grey wolf exit the foliage, looking as sad as Garth had. Garth hid in the grass, so that the wolf couldn't notice him. But to Garth's surprise, this wasn't an Alpha invader. It was Humphrey. Garth loosened his aggressive posture, but kept hidden.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Humphrey told himself, kicking a rock through the grass. "Why would Kate ever fall for an Omega?"

Garth saw Humphrey's sorrow, and so he slowly approached undetected. Humphrey did not sense Garth's movement, and so as he looked away, Garth pounced on the grey Omega and pinned him to the ground - causing Humphrey to scream in terror.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" Humphrey screamed at the auburn wolf who was trapping him.

"Why are you in the Eastern Pack?" Garth asked, calmly.

"I must've gotten lost! I'll go back, I promise!" Humphrey pleaded, terrified.

Garth saw his opportunity to have Humphrey there and then. Garth smiled, thinking about how to go about his next acts. He growled lightly before telling Humphrey: "You're not going anywhere soon."

Garth flipped Humphrey over, allowing Humphrey to try to escape - but Garth dragged him back underneath him. The large, muscular Alpha again pinned Humphrey down - then moving his paw's to the Omega's hips. "Stand up!" Garth barked at the Omega, who in a plea to save himself from injury complied to the horny male's orders - but it was to his own determent.

Garth's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he looked at the grey wolf with lust. Humphrey was terrified as he felt the Eastern Alpha's paws close to his ass and was unable to move away. Garth balanced himself on top of Humphrey, while lining up his erect cock. Garth had a 15" dick including the knot, which dwarfed most other wolves's.

Garth pushed his meat into the smaller wolf, making Humphrey cry in pain. Garth got a great deal of pleasure from pushing his big rig into the Omega. He knew that pack law forbidded Alpha-Omega sexual relations, but Humphrey would be his little secret. Garth pushed his first inches in, drooling slightly as he stretched the walls of Humphrey's anus. Humphrey himself tear up in pain.

Garth pressed in more and more until his knot was slapped against Humphrey's cheeks. Humphrey winced in pain as he was filled with Garth's throbbing meat. Garth was in ecstasy, and felt powerful and dominant. He started to push in and out of Humphrey, often pulling Humphrey off balance.

Humphrey wasn't used to this kind of sensation. It was totally alien to him, and he could hardly stand the feeling of his prostate and stomach being pushed out of the way by this giant dick. Humphrey grew worried that his organs could be damaged or his bones ruptured by the force of Garth's thrusts.

Garth, seeing as that this was rape, didn't care much for being gentle or letting Humphrey adjust. Within a few moments of his maiden thrusts, Garth was full on humping Garth. Garth panted as his tongue fell out of his mouth again. He rapidly thrusted in and out of Humphrey.

Humphrey winced in pain as the larger, athletic Alpha raped his tail-hole. His eyes widened at the size of Garth's wolf-hood, which slightly embarrassed him. Garth was now fucking Humphrey had a really rapid pace, which made him pant and drool more. Humphrey felt used and disgusting as he was raped violently. Garth bit onto Humphrey's neck to help keep him on the smaller Omega - because he was humping so hard that he was almost flying off.

Humphrey was totally exhausted, as was the beefy wolf sweating on top of him. Garth was totally oblivious to Humphrey's pain, and was totally obsessed with his own pleasure. He felt entitled to the ability to use Humphrey as a sex toy, to get off on him.

Garth was humping Humphrey at the fastest pace he could, eventually making the small wolf collapse. Garth still held up the emotionally defeated Omega by his hips, and continued to thrust into him. "Oh, god. You're so fucking tight Humphrey!" Garth cried out.

"Can... can I go... after... after this?" Humphrey asked afraid, through his tears.

"Nah, you're my little play thing." Garth responded, bending over to lick Humphrey's cheek.

Garth continued to moan and grunt as he humped more and more. He was so forceful that Humphrey nearly blacked out from the pain. Garth felt himself grown more and more excited, telling him that his climax was coming. "I'm claiming you." Garth taunted.

Garth pushed his knot into Humphrey, making the Omega swell with his size. Humphrey felt totally full, and filled with pain also. But more was coming. Garth let out a massive grunt as he squirted out what felt like gallons of cum. "Oh, fuck!" He shouted out.

Garth filled Humphrey up with his cum. He filled into every part of Humphrey, making his stomach swell up massively. Humphrey actually felt slightly good about the warmth of the cum - but the fact that it was Garth's made him uncomfortable.

Garth nuzzled the back of Humphrey's head as they collapsed together. Garth pulled Humphrey up to him in a tight hug, as Humphrey curiously examined his swollen stomach, which was filled with Garth's seed. His spirit was broken - as, it felt, was his back.

Garth and Humphrey lay there in silence until Garth's knot receded. Untied, Humphrey and Garth stood up. Humphrey had no desire to run away - he just felt defeated and submissive. Garth bent down and let Humphrey climb on top of him.

Garth walked back to his den in silence, with Humphrey falling asleep on his back. Garth felt his own cum dripping out of Humphrey and falling on his hips and tail. It tickled him slightly. Garth's den had a small chamber in it for security reasons - so that Garth had a sort of panic room. Garth decided that his would be converted into Humphrey's holding room.

Garth let Humphrey down inside the small room and watched him sleep peacefully. Garth rolled over a large stone door, with a few small holes in to let in oxygen. The Omega concealed inside would never be able to move it. Garth lay himself down - and slept too.

In the morning, Garth would simply explain that Humphrey was a prisoner - who he wanted to keep to study the ways of the Western Pack wolves. Garth kept Humphrey for several months. Garth and Kate ended up marrying each other. Garth and Kate's marriage was just for show, however. Kate was aware that Garth was gay, and let him keep Humphrey - who willing became Garth's secret lover after Garth grew on him.

Kate did a similar thing with Hutch, and Garth was aware of it and was okay with it. Kate and Hutch had a female pup, who they pretended to be Garth and Kate's. Luckily they looked like their mother. Humphrey and Garth secretly adopted another pup , who was male - who was pretended to also be Garth and Kate's. The whole secret affair was kept just that - secret.

* * *

Agenda after this:

1.) StinkyXRunt

2.) HumphreyXOC

3.) GarthXPrincess

4.) HumphreyXKateXLily

5.) HumphreyXLily

6.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

7.) GarthXStinky

8.) KingXLilly

9.) Salty/ShakyXKate


	4. StinkyXRunt

Author's Note: This was requested by L111. Another incest one? Really? Never mind, it's what you guys want - so who am I to judge?

* * *

Stinky wiped his forehead. He had finished another day of training at Alpha School, and was proud of himself. So far, he was excelling at his education. He had been singled out as exceptional in many ways physically and psychologically. After the training, he decided to go back to his camp to unwind.

Stinky was given his own personal den to live in, because he was the heir to the leadership of the back. People thought highly of him, so he was given his privacy. When he entered his temporary home, he simply fell on the ground in the corner of the den - exhausted from the hard work.

But Stinky's life wasn't all good. He didn't have a girlfriend, because he thought it would interfere with his training. But because of this, Stinky had no sexual release. It was mating season, and the scent of all the girls in heat had driven him crazy. But he had no way to relieve that pain.

He needed something quick and non-committal, but a young alpha female would never indignify herself with a one night stand when she was training to protect her pack. Stinky struggled with this, because the stench of heat was so strong that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

His training results had even had a slight fall since the season began. Masturbating never got him anywhere, because it wasn't enough compared to the actual sensation of mating. Stinky has a constant itch, and it never got scratched.

"Hello?" A young voice called from outside the den, a voice that Stinky recognised.

"Hello?" Stinky called back. "You can come in." He welcomed.

"Hey, Stinky." The young wolf said as he entered. It was Runt.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Stinky asked as he hugged Runt closely.

"Not much. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Runt explained. "I just wanted to talk, really."

"Well, how's Mom and Dad?" Stinky asked, releasing Runt as they both sat down.

"Mom's fine. Dad's a bit ill, but it's not anything serious." Runt explained.

"How's the love life?" Stinky asked, nudging Runt.

"I've not found anybody. All the girls are weird in one way or an other, and all the guys are dicks. I don't know what I can do." Runt explained, looking down at the floor.. Stinky, Claudette and his dad where the only ones who knew Runt liked guys too. Humphrey was fine with it because he too had a laissez-faire approach to love. Stinky and Claudette loved their brother too much to really be bothered.

In that moment, Stinky thought of something. Though he tried to shake it off, he had a weird thought in his mind. He could relieve his heat and Runt could get sex, too. But Stinky realised how wrong that sounded. Even in his head, he shivered at the thought. But the scent was too strong. Stinky decided to act.

"Hey, how about we both agree to a little secret deal?" Stinky probed.

"What?" Runt questioned.

"We could both get the sex drive out of our head if we, you know... mate." Stinky said, saying the last word cautiously. Runt's eyes widened. He thought his brother, who was athletic and muscular, to be quite handsome in truth - but he wouldn't have sex with him.

"You're joking, right?" Runt asked.

"No." Stinky stated.

"You're insane." Runt shouted, turning to run. But Stinky couldn't let Runt tell everybody what he'd suggested. Stinky pounced on his younger brother bringing them chest to chest.

Stinky held one hand over Runt's mouth, as another held his two front paws together. Runt tried to scream, but the sound was muffled. Stinky felt his dick begin to come out of his sheath, so he lined himself up.

Runt tried to scream out, but the larger Alpha stopped him. As Stinky put his tip at Runt's hole - Runt winced and prepared to lose his virginity. To rape. To his brother. Runt let out a tear as he felt his virgin tail-hole fill with his brother's penis. Stinky groaned as he thrusted in, dousing the fires of heat for a few seconds.

"Will you not shout if I let go of your muzzle?" Stinky asked. Runt nodded. Stinky let go of his mouth and paws. Runt wanted to scream, but the trauma of having his brother rape him made him go silent. Runt said and did nothing, he just lay back and hoped that it would end soon.

Satisfied, Stinky began to push in and out. The Alpha arched his back and pulled out slightly, before pushing back in. Runt moaned slightly, because he simply couldn't help it. Stinky grabbed his brother's sides, and started humping him.

Runt felt used as his virginity was lost to this. The fact his first time was with his brother - and that it wasn't consensual - was sure to dig a deep scar into Runt's mind. As he felt Stinky's dick go deeper into him, he felt a strange conflict of emotions.

Stinky, however, had no conflict of his feelings. He rhythmically pumped his brother full of his large wolf-hood. His muscular chest dripped sweat as he stretched Runt's walls out with his giant girth. Stinky panted as he powerfully pushed in.

Stinky was going at quiet the pace, and his thirst to mate was quenched now. He thought he should stop for a brief moment, but then he decided against it. The feeling of Runt's virgin tail-hole, tight and constantly pressing onto his meat, was euphoric. Stinky thought that whoever was Runt's first mate would be very lucky if they got to mate with him.

Stinky established a goof rhythm, and made sure that Runt was in no pain. The Omega had clenched teeth, but he didn't seem particularly in pain. The moans from his brother did kind of calm him down. Stinky was amazed by the feeling he had. The feeling of his cock being stimulated like that made him really question his own sexuality. Runt just let Stinky do what he was doing, without complaining. But he wanted to.

The Alpha on top was being gentle, but powerful with his thrusts. His brother, in and attempt to distract himself, closed his eyes. But he couldn't escape the feeling of the giant organ thrusting into him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Stinky, horrified. Stinky bent over and kissed his brother on the lips, taking a break form his humping.

Stinky felt himself get closer to cumming. He wasn't sure Runt could handle his knot. Runt noted that Stinky was close. Wanting to end this quickly, he shouted - a bit too loudly - "just fucking push your knot in!". Those were the only words Runt had said, and they were said with an almost venom like quality. Stinky, a bit embarrassed, pushed in - causing Runt to tear up.

Once the knot was it, Stinky let go of all of his cum. String after string of hot, white seed filled up the smaller Omega. Runt moaned as he felt the warmth inside of him. Runt still didn't consent, but it felt nice to him a bit. He had always fantasised of a strong Alpha carrying him to some bed of flowers and losing his virginity softly and romantically - but Runt didn't get that. Maybe he would some day.

The two young wolves tied together stayed together, tied, for quite some time. Runt was silent, though Stinky tried to get him to talk. He'd ask "how was it?" or "how are you feeling", but they lay next to each other in mostly silence.

Stinky finally untied from Runt and let him go. Runt, again in silence, stood up and walked away. Stinky felt guilty, but he knew that Runt would never say anything about it. Runt was sometimes too forgiving of people.

When Stinky next talked to Runt, at his graduation ceremony, they didn't talk about the whole episode. They never talked about it again. Runt did get a mate, and he did have a romantic evening with them - but he knew it wasn't the real thing. It wasn't his actual virginity going. Stinky got a mate, and soon forgot about the rape. Runt didn't. He felt ashamed, but he forgave his brother far too easily.

* * *

Agenda:

1.) HumphreyXOC

2.) GarthXPrincess

3.) HumphreyXKateXLily

4.) HumphreyXLily

5.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

6.) GarthXStinky

7.) KingXLilly

8.) Salty/ShakyXKate

9.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly


	5. HumphreyXOC

Author's Note: requested by Chris the Spix. More rape. This time it's inter-species.

* * *

"I told you, time and time and time again - Humphrey. I am not ready. I'm not!" The golden female shrieked at the top her lungs.

"Well I've had enough Kate!" Humphrey shouted at his mate.

"Well then go off then, you idiot!" Kate shouted back at Humphrey, slightly scared of him.

"Fine!" Humphrey snapped, turning to run out of the den.

Humphrey and Kate had been having the same argument for weeks now. Mating season was coming up - and Kate wouldn't let Humphrey mate with her. She told him that she wasn't ready, or that she needed to take her time. Humphrey was driven mad.

The need to mate had made him go insane. He had eventually snapped, and the largest argument of all had just occurred. Humphrey was filled with rage. He ran out of the den, convinced that he was losing his mind. He ran into the forest, breathing heavily.

Things went blurry to him. The need to mate was so strong that he lost all sense of direction. Soon he was lost, angry and upset. He collapsed onto a log, with bloodshot eyes and an itch inside. He tried to smell out something, anything, that could help relieve his heat. He'd mate with a male at this point.

He scratched off his fur in his insanity, as well. In his frantic sniffing, he found something. A scent. An animal. Humphrey ran towards it, nearly tripping over himself to get to the creature. Eventually he heard a cry. He walked towards it, preparing to ambush it. He saw this creature, it was a doe.

Trapped between two trees, the young deer was helpless. The perfect target for the sex-crazed Omega. "Help! Someone, help me!" The doe screamed at the top of her lungs, crying frantically. Humphrey approached as calmly as he could.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Humphrey asked nonchalantly. Despite Humphrey's efforts, the doe saw his torn fur and his bloodshot eyes, and was driven further into panic.

"Please, don't eat me!" The doe pleaded.

"Relax!" Humphrey commanded jovially, walking up behind the doe to the end behind the trees. "What got you here?" He asked her.

"I just, I don't know. I was running and I tripped and I fell and..." The doe explained frantically, still uneased by Humphrey's appearance.

As Humphrey approached, trying to keep calm, he smelt something else. Heat. The doe was in heat as well. For Humphrey, this totally threw him off the deep end. He lost control of his body, and jumped onto the doe. Her brown eyes widened as she felt the wolf's paws on her hips.

"Please! Just let me go!" The caribou pleaded to the grey Omega. But it wasn't going to do anything.

Humphrey latched onto the doe's hips. He positioned himself, letting him have a clear shot at the doe's pink lips. With no hast and no care for the well-being of the doe, Humphrey crashed into her pussy with a great amount of power. Humphrey felt his need to mate die a little, but nowhere near enough.

To Humphrey's surprise, the doe was a virgin. It made it even more painful for her, but Humphrey didn't consider the doe's safety or needs to be of any kind of priority to him. This was about him, and making sure that he could face Kate again without having to lash out.

Humphrey tried to get a good grip on the trapped animal. As the female tried to get away, Humphrey slashed at her leg, making her scream in pain. Humphrey sniggered at this attempt to get rescue, knowing how deep they were in the forest.

Humphrey began to thrust in and out of the doe, feeling his heat being doused by the pleasure of mating. His eyes lost their red glow, and his muscles relaxed. He didn't attempt to stop the doe from screaming - because he was sure nobody was near them.

He continued to rape the doe, speeding up - even thought the doe was certainly not ready for it. The doe had began to quieten down now, so Humphrey went more aggressive with his thrusts. "Please, just let me go." The doe pleaded again, this time evoking a violent reaction from Humphrey.

"Do you want me to slash your throat? I'm a wolf, and you look tasty in more ways that one!" Humphrey screamed angrily. The doe stopped talking and simply started letting out wincing noises, trying to distance herself from the pain.

Humphrey panted as he loosened his grip on the doe. He humped to his heart's content, feeling his anger die out. He felt rejuvenated and freed by this, but the doe beneath him was terrified. She closed her eyes and mumbled something to herself, but Humphrey's organ being up her pussy was a very hard thing to ignore.

Humphrey felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. His thrusting was now brutal and crushing. He panted loudly and quickly, feeling his meat slide in and out of the doe's comfy walls. Luckily for Humphrey, his knot was still big enough to block her exit.

Humphrey felt his cum begin to squirt out. He pushed his knot in, with the doe wincing slightly. Humphrey laughed at her pain sadistically, getting a bit of pleasure out of hurting her. Humphrey's cum lined the doe's pussy - feeling warm and sticky on her walls.

Humphrey relaxed, knowing it would be a while before he untied from the doe - who was now silent. He looked down at his cock, feeling totally absolved from his earlier insanity. Gladly, he sighed and tried to pull out of the crying doe.

Once Humphrey had pulled out, he pushed away one of the trees with as much force as he could muster. The doe was let loose, and quickly scarpered away. Humphrey laughed to himself, feeling his emotions go back to normal.

Humphrey went back to the den, preparing his apology. The angry Kate was laying to the side of the den, giving Humphrey a strong glare. "Listen, Kate. I know you're not ready. It's okay. I'm fine with that now." Humphrey told her apologetically.

"Really?" Kate asked, still suspicious of his temperament.

"Yes, Kate. I love you." Humphrey said sweetly. making it seem like his earlier violence had never even happened.

"I love you too." Kate admitted, going over to Humphrey to hug him. But as they hugged, Humphrey realised something shocking. The sperm he injected into that deer must've gone somewhere. It couldn't be that this doe was going to give birth to some kind of half-wolf, half-doe monstrosity. He shook off the thought - though it might well have been less far-fetched then he thought.

A few months later, on the other side of the valley, two young creatures were born. The mother looked down, horrified. They were wolves, with caribou like fur. They looked weak and they had two small stumps on their heads, like half-formed antlers. The mother was reminded of how they were conceived. She flinched.

* * *

Agenda:

1.) GarthXPrincess

2.) HumphreyXKateXLily

3.) HumphreyXLily

4.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

5.) GarthXStinky

6.) KingXLilly

7.) ShakyXKate

8.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

9.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

10.) HumphreyXLilly

11.) HumphreyXLily, GarthXKate

12.) HumphreyXRunt


	6. GarthXPrincess

Author's Note: Requested by MidnightWolf45. Finally non-rape! Huzzah!

* * *

Garth tried Lilly's number again. But again, she didn't answer. Garth grew more annoyed. She never spent time with him anymore. She was never there for Garth. Garth was stood under a tree in the middle of a storm. But where was Lilly? Somewhere, but not where Garth needed her to be.

Garth was wearing nothing but a hooded sweatshirt and some jeans, and neither were at all water proof. He tried putting the hood up, but the rain just soaked in. He was totally soaked now, and he had no option but to walk home. He'd been out drinking with Humphrey, Hutch and Salty - but they just drove off. Garth was angry, so he put his hands in his pockets and tried to walk in the rain.

It was lashing it down, and Garth's fur was full of water. His clothes were all black, so they just went a darker shade of black. It was really the worst night weather wise in years. As he walked through the rain, he heard a familiar voice. It was Princess. "Hey, Garth!" She called.

"Hey." Garth responded, turning around.

Princess was stood, completely dry in a coat, holding an umbrella. "Here you go." Princess said, offering her umbrella. Garth held it over both of them.

"Can I go to your place to call a cab? My phone's at home." He explained.

"Sure." Princess offered.

The two walked back, as Garth begrudgingly retold the story of how he got there. Princess laughed at the big wolf as he whined like a little girl. Garth kept his hands in his pocket and gave a frown in response to her laughter. That just made her laugh more.

As soon as they got to the door, Garth barged in. He slumped onto the couch, and put on the TV. "I thought you were gonna call a taxi?" Princess reminded him,

"You don't mind me staying the night?" Garth asked. Princess was Garth's ex. It was Garth who broke it off. Princess still was attracted to Garth, and Garth used that to his advantage.

"No." Princess stated. "I'm going for a shower."

"Okay." Garth responded.

Garth lay down on the couch, watching some sport. He heard Princess turn on the shower, and slide the shower door open. The thought of Princess naked kind of turned him on. He felt his cock grow under his jeans. He sat up and thought to himself. A smirk grew on his face.

He knew that Princess would never refuse an advance from him. Garth had already had enough of Lilly's excessive distance from him. He made up his mind. Tonight would be his night of revenge on Lilly - with the added bonus of pleasure for him.

He headed upstairs, and towards the sound of Princess showering. He took off his jeans and his hoodie, as well as his underwear and socks. He threw them onto Princess' bed. He stood naked outside the bathroom. He entered quietly and stood by the shower.

"Hello, Princess." Garth called into the shower.

"What!" Princess shouted shocked as she saw the naked Garth.

Garth opened the shower door and then closed it behind him. He pushed Princess against the wall and gave her a large passionate kiss. Princess was shocked, but she enjoyed the feeling of Garth's hand by her thighs, pulling her close. "I knew you couldn't resist this." Garth whispered sensually.

Princess felt Garth's giant cock poke her crotch. Feeling turned on, Princess pushed herself against Garth. The auburn wolf moved his hands further down on Princess's sides, until he was gripping her ass. Garth pressed Princess against the wall again, and prepared himself.

"Oh, Garth." Princess moaned.

Garth took that as a sign to push in. He pushed his tip into Princess' tight pussy. Princess moaned again as she felt Garth push into her. Garth pushed further in until his knot was just prodding Princess' pink lips. Princess felt full, and let out another - much louder - moan.

Garth's size alone was enough to make Princess feel profoundly aroused. As Garth began to thrust in and out, he grunted and kissed Princess passionately. Lilly was not even crossing his mind.

Though Princess found it hard to fit in all of Garth's girth, she still felt far more pleasure than anything else. Forgetting that she was having sex with a married man, Princess wrapped her arms around Garth's neck and kissed him back more.

Garth's hips grew a rhythm, pounding Princess' tight pussy. Feeling naughty, Garth put one digit on the tip of Princess's rear and pushed in slightly. Princess moaned, but Garth then went to playing with Princess' boobs.

Kissing Princess' neck, Garth again thrusted powerfully into Princess. Ignoring the water pouring onto them, the two continued to exchange grunts and moans. Garth shouted out things like 'so much better than Lilly', while Princess' words had more to do with Garth's size and girth.

Princess moved her hands to Garth's ass. He was very muscular, and his muscles were only revealed more by the wet fur on his chest. His well-built and firm ass turned Princess on even more, as she grabbed hold of Garth's body tightly as she felt him pound into her.

"Oh, so big." Princess remarked.

"You're so fucking tight. Oh, god." Garth moaned out.

More and more humping carried on. Garth's playful style was enough to put Princess over the edge. She felt herself orgasm and sprayed Garth's giant dick with her sweet fluids. Garth shouted out profanities in ecstasy, feeling himself compelled to cum as well.

Garth felt himself close to climaxing. He gave Princess a passionate kiss, and pushed in his knot. Princess groaned loudly. Gleefully and happily, Garth came into Princess. She wasn't in heat - so she wouldn't get pregnant, luckily.

Garth came deeply into Princess, filling her passage with his thick cum. It was so hot, that Princess almost felt herself begin to sweat. And Garth's knot was so large, that it was definitely going to be in Princess for some time before it at all deflated.

After Garth pulled out, they both went for towels. After drying themselves off, Princess and Garth exchanged one more passionate kiss. Garth and Princess got dressed, and headed downstairs, satisfied.

The remainder of the evening was spent watching TV and telling jokes. Garth explained to Princess what him, Hutch, Humphrey and Salty had been doing at the bar. Humphrey was always a laugh to be around. He always ended up doing some crazy shit, like getting so drunk he couldn't drive, kissing a guy he thought was a girl or getting into a fight. Salty always brought some kind of strange drug, but Humphrey was the only one brave enough to try that stuff with him. Garth carried Princess of to bed, where they slept together.

Garth left in the morning, and went back to Lilly's. When Princess woke up, he was gone. Distraught, she headed downstairs. Going to make herself a coffee, she saw a note on the fridge door. It was Garth's number with the message: 'if you ever want to meet up again, call me'. Princess smiled to herself.

* * *

Agenda after this story:

1.) HumphreyXKateXLily

2.) HumphreyXLily

3.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

4.) GarthXStinky

5.) KingXLilly

6.) ShakeyXKate

7.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

8.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

9.) HumphreyXLilly

10.) HumphreyXLily, GarthXKate

11.) HumphreyXRunt

12.) KateXGarth


	7. HumphreyXLillyXKate

Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while! This one's requested by DauntedDragon9.

* * *

Everything had been planned out. All three of them had fully planned this little get-away for the three of them. Humphrey, Kate and Lilly all just wanted to get away from it all, and spend time with each other. On the plane, the three were all giddy about finally doing this.

As they arrived on the small tropical island on which they had decided to stay, Humphrey called a taxi. The three entered, thinking about raiding the mini-bar and ready to go to the beach. Humphrey had been the main planner for the journey, so he was the one who'd check in while the girls got used to their room.

At the hotel, Humphrey went into the lobby first and went to the desk. He handed the key back to the two girls, and went to get a drink from the hotel bar. Kate and Lilly went to the room, unlocked it and fell onto the king-sized bed on the middle. Kate lay face down, as Lilly bounced on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, this is lovely." Kate said through the duvet, muffling her voice - though you could still tell the words.

"I know, right? Where the hell did Humphrey find this place?" Lilly asked aloud with wonder in her voice.

"You know he's good with a computer. He booked us that French get-away, he can basically discover anywhere in about 15 minutes." Kate explained, sitting up then breathing in with her eyes closed.

"I know exactly what I wanna do first." Lilly said fiendishly.

"What?" Kate asked back, knowing what answer she'd get.

Lilly planted a kiss on Kate's cheek and pulled Kate beneath her. Kate smiled, and kissed back on the lips. A few months previous Humphrey couldn't make up his mind which girl he wanted to date, so he agreed with both of them to have a kind of three-way relationship. Humphrey wasn't the only one who used that to his advantage.

Lilly sat Kate up and took off her jeans, revealing her bikini thong. Kate took off her t-shirt and then revealed her bikini top. Lilly removed her pants as well, but left on her t-shirt. Kate lay back on Lilly's warm chest and Lilly put her paws on Kate's thighs. Lilly put one paw above Kate's crotch, and slowly moved downwards.

Kate's bikini shorts moved over Lilly's paws, as Lilly felt Kate's pink lips. Kate moaned lightly and leaned back further. Lilly slowly moved around Kate as she continued to massage Kate's pussy. Eventually, Lilly was sitting beside Kate and Kate lay down on the bed. Lilly positioned herself just beneath Kate and pulled her thong down.

Lilly put her mouth to Kate's pussy and licked the inside walls. Kate moaned loudly and put her arms behind her head. Lilly licked Kate's walls for several minutes, going deeper and quicker with her lapping tongue. Kate shivered at how good the feeling of a tongue deep inside her was.

"Oh, so you two started early?" A male voice said from just in front of the door.

Humphrey closed the door behind him and locked it moving towards the two smiling girls who were, shall we say, happy to see him. Humphrey sat on the bed with them and put one arm around each. The two girls removed all the rest of their clothes, as Humphrey took off his pants and underwear before putting his arm back around the other two.

Humphrey kissed Kate on the lips and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He moved his arms down both girls until he was at the same level as their boobs. He grabbed hold of their boobs and massaged them in his hand. Lilly kissed Humphrey's cheek who then moved to kiss her.

The two girls then lay down on the large bed, one on each side. Humphrey crawled up the bed, first to Kate. He pulled Kate under him and held her shoulders. He lined up to insert his cock into his girlfriend, as Lilly sat beside the two and smiled.

Humphrey pushed into Kate, making her moan. Midway through her moan, Lilly bent down and kissed her on the mouth. As they started making out, Humphrey started moving in and out of Kate's tight pussy. Kate moaned into Lilly's mouth as Humphrey large cock pleasured her.

Humphrey went faster and harder into Kate, who was busy kissing Lilly passionately. Humphrey got harder and bigger than ever seeing the two girls make out beneath him, totally naked. Humphrey removed his cock for a moment and rubbed it on top of Kate's tight lips. He pushed back in afterwards and then he continued to fuck Kate.

"Oh, Kate." Lilly moaned.

"Fuck!" Humphrey exclaimed.

Humphrey panted and kissed Kate's naked chest as he continued to thrust in and out of his girlfriend. Lilly put her fingers deep inside her own pussy and started masturbating. Humphrey felt himself get closer and closer as Kate's hand traced down his side, grabbing his ass and rubbing it.

Humphrey let out another loud groan and came into Kate. Kate shivered and Lilly sat back up as they readied themselves to swap around. Humphrey pulled out of Kate and kissed her with tongue before turning to Lilly. Lilly lay down and Humphrey again climbed above her as Kate sat up next to Humphrey.

Humphrey pushed into Lilly, who has a similarly tight pussy. Kate put one hand on Humphrey's ass and another on his shoulder. She put her lips against her boyfriend's and made out with him as she also played with Humphrey's ass. Humphrey found it hot to be dominated by the passionate female slightly.

"Oh, fuck! You're so hot!" Kate blurted out as she kissed Humphrey.

"Oh, yeah!" Humphrey responded.

Humphrey was in a deep amount of pleasure, with his cock in Lilly's wet walls, his tongue in Kate's mouth and Kate's finger trailing around his butt. Lilly grabbed her boobs and squeezed them tightly as Humphrey continued to fuck her powerfully. Kate moved her hand from Humphrey's shoulder to Lilly thigh, rubbing it slightly.

As he came close to cumming, Humphrey moaned. He pushed in as deep as he could and came strings of hot white cum into Lilly, who was busy playing with her tits and getting turned on by Kate and Humphrey making out. Humphrey and Kate separated and the three all sighed with a bit of delight.

As Humphrey pulled out of Lilly, Kate and Humphrey got up and sat on the side of the bed. Lilly then joined them, as Humphrey put his arms around the two girls' sides. Kate went to get everybody's swim-wear from their bag, throwing the other two their swim-wear as she put on her own.

As soon as they were all dressed, Humphrey suggested that they go to the beach. The two girls smiled and agreed, and ran out of the room towards the beach. Just before Humphrey left, he smelt the air. He got an aerosol can and spayed the room before leaving, just so that room service didn't get a nasty surprise.

* * *

Agenda after this story:

1.) HumphreyXLily

2.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

3.) GarthXStinky

4.) KingXLilly

5.) ShakeyXKate

6.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

7.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

8.) HumphreyXLilly

9.) HumphreyXLily, GarthXKate

10.) HumphreyXRunt

11.) KateXGarth

12.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly


	8. HumphreyXLilly

Author's Note: Requested by a Guest. Guest requests are valid too, just FYI.

* * *

Since Kate had been gone for Alpha School, Humphrey had been awfully lonely. He'd tried to take his mind of it by playing with his friends and taking long walks around the woods, but nothing was doing it for him. He couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't just be with her - why couldn't Omegas and Alphas marry, he thought.

He was so distressed that he had moved in with Salty - he wanted no reminders of the den where he and Kate would laugh and play as pups. He teared up at the thought of his old memories, even though Kate was only two months gone. He was madly in love with her. To such an extreme that it dominated his mind like an obsession. He tried out a few little relationships here and there, Omegas of course, most of whom had been recommended by his friends, who were also worried about Humphrey's mental state - but he knew that there was nobody but Kate could really make him feel pleasured. Or was there?

One day, whilst doing his regular walking - trying to find something to occupy him in the forest - he heard a soft, feminine voice. It was Kate's sister - Lilly. He turned to his left and saw the white wolf looking confusing, repeating the word 'hello' - as if she wanted someone to appear to help her with something.

"Lilly?" Humphrey called to her.

"Oh, Humphrey!" She started to talk to him, "I'm really lost - can you help me?"

Humphrey thought about it for a second, before a plan formulated in his mind. Though he thought Kate was the most attractive wolf in the pack, he also thought that Lilly was the next best thing. He thought about how to get her where he wanted her, and when he decided upon it he decided to answer: "Sure!"

Humphrey lead Lilly further into the forest, where he knew nobody could hear them. He smiled evilly to himself as he plotted how to commit one of the most horrendous crimes in the pack law - to rape a pack leader's daughter. But he had been driven insane by the loneliness. He wanted a female to pleasure him - consenting or not at his point, such was his mania. Lilly walked ahead of Humphrey, until Humphrey decided on the right moment to pounce.

"Quick, look there!" He shouted, pointing ahead.

As Lilly, startled, tried to see what Humphrey was pointing out. But as she looked, she lifted her tail. Humphrey stared hungrily at her pink lips before pouncing. "Ah! Get off of me!" Lilly screamed as Humphrey pinned her down and prevented her from moving.

"Don't scream - it'll make it easier for both of us!" Humphrey ordered, commandingly.

Lilly continued to hyperventilate, before Humphrey decided to start. Not in much of a rush, considering how isolated they were, he lined up comfortably. Lilly screamed again, much louder, as she realised his intent. But it was too late, as Humphrey had already stuffed his tip into the tight walls of Lilly's virgin pussy.

He struggled to get deeper into Lilly, forcibly popping her cherry. The pain was enough to get Lilly to black out, falling to the forest floor. Humphrey matched her movements to keep his dick from falling out of her. He was able to get his entire wolf-hood into her, and so he sighed with relief.

He began to back out again, steadily and pleasurably. Humphrey moaned, before moaning again as he bolted his cock into Lilly's vagina again. His cock was massaged by Lilly's tight, wet walls. He began to steady himself, getting into a rhythm as he again pulled half of the way out and then pushed in again with a giant exertion of power.

"Oh, fuck," Humphrey moaned loudly, "so tight!"

Lilly was brought back to consciousness as her body came close to going into shock with the forcefulness of Humphrey's humping. She screamed again as Humphrey moaned loudly before thrusting deep into Lilly's pussy. Lilly tried to mask any involuntary pleasure by letting her tears flow down her face without trying to stop them. She hung onto the hope that the good Humphrey she knew would assert itself and let her go. That wasn't going to happen this time.

"Please no!" Lilly pleaded, to no avail.

"Shut it!" Humphrey barked.

Again, Humphrey slapped back into Lilly, with his knot smacking against Lilly's crotch. As best as Lilly tried to stop herself, she got wetter naturally from the stimulation. Humphrey took this as a sign that she was more accepting of his thrusting, which is was not intended to be. Nevertheless, Humphrey once more gave a really powerful hump which jolted Lilly even more. Her pain was severe.

Humphrey thought his forcefulness was only adding to his pleasure. He was caring more about power than speed, but as the worry of being caught got bigger in his mind - he decided it was better to go quick than aggressive. Besides, he thought, it was a charitable move for Lilly's sake.

"Oh, fuck! So good!" Humphrey moaned out loud.

Humphrey was soon humping faster than any other male his age could. He was entering and then re-entering Lilly's pussy at least three times a second, which was enough to black Lilly out again. Humphrey panted madly and wildly as he felt his long cock throb more and more. He was so whipped up in pleasure that he forgot about Kate for the latter half of the rape.

But Humphrey was not close enough to cumming to relieve Lilly of the pain of knotting whilst she was already blacked out. As she came back to consciousness, Humphrey moaned loudly, and feeling himself cum, he knotted into Lilly. She screamed so loudly that Humphrey grew worried someone had heard them.

"Lilly! Shut up!" He whispered angrily into her ear.

"You monster!" Lilly shouted through her tears.

"You ever talk about this and I will kill you!" He threatened, putting a claw to her throat.

"I won't." She promised.

Humphrey smiled, and pulled out of Lilly. She wasn't in heat, so she probably wasn't going to get pregnant. "Go on." Humphrey ordered, motioning to the right direction to go in. As Lilly ran off, Humphrey went over to the small amounts of cum on the ground. He licked the moisture, tasting the mixture of his seed and Lilly's juices.

He realised how atrocious his actions were. He didn't care, because he knew Lilly was to scared to ever tell anybody. He would get away with it - he was sure. But at least he had achieved what he want to. He was satisfied. He did forget about Kate.

* * *

1.) HumphreyXSaltyXShakeyXMooch

2.) KingXLilly

3.) ShakeyXKate

4.) GarthXRunt

5.) LillyXKateXWinston

6.) NarsXEve

7.) KateXHumphrey

8.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

9.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

10.) HumphreyXLilly

11.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

12.) HumphreyXRunt

13.) KateXGarth

14.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

15.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

16.) WinstonXEve

17.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette


	9. SaltyXMoochXShakeyXHumphrey

Author's Note: Requested by Wolff.

* * *

Humphrey and Salty had been dating for quite some time. Since Kate had decided to split up with Humphrey and take the kids for five out of seven days a week, Humphrey wanted some company. He'd always been bi, and he'd experimented with a lot of male Omegas before. Salty, meanwhile, was only really interested in Humphrey out of all the males in the pack.

Humphrey had had a little fling with Hutch before settling on Salty. Though Humphrey was a funny, father figure around his pups, he was a playful and more feminine wolf when only him and Salty were together. Salty wasn't feminine, but he was slowly easing into the idea of having a male mate - which he'd originally been uncomfortable telling people about.

On one particular day, Humphrey and Salty were just waking up. Humphrey usually woke up earlier, and he woke up Salty when he chose to. When Salty woke up that morning, he woke up to a horny Humphrey cuddled up to him pressing against his sheath. Humphrey was still a young wolf, really. Salty was first to speak. "Morning, Humphrey."

"Morning, sexy." Humphrey responded kissing Salty passionately. Nobody could match Humphrey in passion. Salty was never safe from Humphrey's random sexual swings.

"Oh, don't you think it's a little early?" Salty replied in his rocky voice.

"No." Humphrey responded, flatly. Humphrey rolled Salty onto his back, and then climbed on top of him, looking down at his grey partner. Salty was a little taken aback. Humphrey chuckled and then walked backwards until his head was above Salty's half-erect cock. He looked down, smiled and then proceeded to lower his head.

When his muzzle was only and inch from Salty's tip, he grasped Salty's cock in his mouth. He moved downwards until Salty's dick was fully inside of his muzzle. He let it get fully erect inside of his mouth, licking it temptingly. Salty moaned and let Humphrey do his thing. When Humphrey knew that Salty was fully hard, he started to moved his head up and down.

Humphrey licked and sucked on Salty's cock, and kept most of it in his mouth the whole time. Salty was truly woken up by this, having not expected to wake up to his mate ready to give him a full blowjob. As Humphrey sucked Salty's cock and bobbed his head up and down - an 'ahem' came from the doorway. It was Shakey and Mooch.

Embarrassed, Salty pulled out of Humphrey's mouth and sat up, trying to hide his manhood, which quickly shrank back into his sheath. Humphrey didn't care, he wasn't as private as Salty - and was kind of okay with being explicit in public. He'd even had sex with Salty whilst his kids were just playing outside.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Humphrey unexpectedly blurted out. "You two want a go?"

The other three wolves were shocked by Humphrey's question. He looked very serious. But it stunned the others, the idea that he'd offer blow-jobs to other wolves in front of Salty. "You're not serious, right?" Salty questioned.

"Come on guys!" He exclaimed. "It'll be fun! You can all have your way with me if you want. Just pick a hole to fuck me in." He teased. The other wolves shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'll do it if Salty's okay with it." Shakey said, surprising Mooch and angering Salty.

"I'm not!" Salty shouted.

"Come on, Salty. You can do it too." Humphrey proposed.

"I'd do it if Salty was okay with it, too." Mooch added.

"Great!" Humphrey exclaimed. "You wanna get left out, Salty?" He asked.

"I..." Salty was stunned. "Sure." He gave up, defeated.

Humphrey smiled. "Who wants what?" He asked, lifting up his tail to show his ass to the other three.

"I'm getting first pick." Salty stated. "I want ass."

"I want ass, too - what happens now?" Mooch stated.

"You just put yours in with his, and that means that Shakey gets mouth." Humphrey explained.

The other three wolves walked over to their chosen places. Humphrey gave Shakey a naughty smile as he was the first to mount the dark grey wolf. He put his paws on Humphrey's head and began to hump Humphrey's face. Salty slid underneath Humphrey who brought his ass down to put Salty's cock in it. Salty pushed in forcefully, slightly unhappy at the sight of his mate sucking off another male. Humphrey moaned, vibrating Shakey's dick.

Mooch then pushed his dick into Humphrey's ass, at first finding it hard to get inside. As he pushed in harder and harder, causing Humphrey excruciating pain, he was able to fit in more and more of his cock. It slid in inch by inch, hurting Humphrey more and more. Humphrey sweated as Mooch got into his ass fully, feeling totally full. He felt his body about to collapse, but he concentrated and focused.

Humphrey felt a massively big pain in his rear. Salty had a very large dick, but Mooch's dick was twice as wide and almost as long. Humphrey's ass was filled with more male than ever before, and he was loving it. The two dicks in his rear slid in and out at different paces, which created the best feeling Humphrey had ever felt. The amount of dicks in him made him feel slutty, but he enjoyed it a lot.

Humphrey was used to big loads inside his butt because he'd stick anything smooth he could get his hands on inside it if he wanted to. Shakey was humping his head extremely quickly, as the two larger omegas ploughed into him powerfully. Part of Salty was uncomfortable with his boyfriend being the centre of an orgy, and he worried that the two dicks in his ass was too painful.

The dark grey Omega taking the myriad of cocks was beyond the immense pain, though. He was moaning and enjoying the foursome a lot. His body was being pushed to the limit, as Shakey's dick went literally down his throat. He held back his gag reflex, though. His rear was now dominated by his ass-hole, which was ten times its usually size as it was used by the two grey Omegas to get off.

Mooch and Shakey were really glad they'd taken up Humphrey's offer. Humphrey's ass was bearing down on the two giant cocks pulling and pushing on it. Humphrey used his tongue brilliantly to really pleasure Shakey, who was thrusting into Humphrey at a very quick pace. Mooch was out of breath, but he continued to push into Humphrey, slowly and powerfully.

"Your all so big! Oh, fuck me! Oh, I'm such a whore!" Humphrey shouted out as Shakey took a slight rest. Shakey then put his cock back in and started fucking Humphrey's mouth again.

"Oh, you like that, slut!" Shakey shouted at the bottom, slapping his cheek violently. Humphrey seemed to enjoy it, but Salty growled. Nobody took much notice of that.

"Don't." Salty warned Shakey.

"Oh, Salty. Your boyfriend's such a little whore!" He shouted in response, biting Humphrey's ear until it started bleeding lightly. Humphrey loved being mistreated like that, though. He was totally in a fantasy, wanting more cocks inside of him. Salty was angrier for a second, but he continued humping as he realised this was what Humphrey wanted.

Shakey felt close to cumming, so he shouted out a warning: "I'm gonna..." but he couldn't finish soon enough. He came all inside of Humphrey's mouth, making Humphrey's pleasure level's go through the roof. The cum tasted salty and it was really hot. Humphrey swallowed it, licking his lips.

"So good." He moaned, as he bent down and licked off every drop of cum on Shakey's cock.

Mooch was the next to feel himself climax. He didn't say anything, but he did claw slightly at Humphrey side as he lost control with the power of his orgasm. He knotted into Humphrey, which stretched he gaping hole even further, and gave Salty little room. Humphrey's stomach swelled as Mooch came.

Mooch pulled out easily because of how wide Humphrey's hole was. Salty came soon after, not trying to hurt Humphrey like the other two. His knot hardly filled Humphrey's hole anymore, but his cum inflated Humphrey's stomach further. With all three pulled out, Humphrey collapsed on his back and saw his giant stomach.

The other three wolves sat around him, tired. Humphrey was not done yet, though. "You two! Jerk off into my mouth. Shakey! Cum in my ass." He ordered.

The other wolves gathered around, and did as asked. They all began jerking off, as Humphrey looked at them hungry for more cum. Humphrey motivated them, moaning and telling them how big they were. Shakey clawed again at Humphrey, this time at his leg, and Humphrey laughed at the pain - knowing it was turning him on.

Humphrey opened him mouth as Mooch climbed above him and lowered his cock into him. Mooch came again, and Humphrey swallowed it again. Salty did the same soon after, and Humphrey swallowed it again. He loved the taste of cum a lot. He licked the two grey Omegas' dicks of residue as they calmed down. Meanwhile Shakey pushed into Humphrey's cum-filled ass and came into him. Humphrey could hardly feel Shakey's cock in him, but he smiled as his stomach got to about half of that of Mooch. The other three wolves collapsed and hyperventilated on the den floor.

Humphrey grabbed his back legs and lifted up his ass. Though his giant stomach got in the way, he was able to get his muzzle to his hole, and started rimming himself. He licked at the cum inside of him, which filled his body like it was a drink inside a glass. He sucked out and slurped out all the cum, until he was interrupted by Shakey.

"We're going to cool down in the lake, want to come?" He asked.

"No." Humphrey responded. "I've got myself a drink to cool down."

As the others left, Humphrey continued to suck out all the cum in his butt. There where at least two pints of cum inside his ass, so it took him about an hour to drink it all. It remained warm because he was so hot, so it continued being tasty. Humphrey loved every drop of it, and when he was sure his ass was free of it, he licked off any he could find on the floor. While he did this, driven mad by his desire for cum, he heard a young voice coming from the corner of the den.

"Dad, why are you licking the ground? There's still a bit coming out of your butt." Runt said innocently.

"Oh, fuck." Humphrey said out loud. Runt had came over to visit last night by himself. He was in the dark corner, so nobody noticed him. He'd probably seen the whole thing.

* * *

1.) KingXLilly

2.) ShakeyXKate

3.) GarthXRunt

4.) LillyXKateXWinston

5.) NarsXEve

6.) KateXHumphrey

7.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

8.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

9.) HumphreyXLilly

10.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

11.) HumphreyXRunt

12.) KateXGarth

13.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

14.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

15.) WinstonXEve

16.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette


	10. KingXLilly

Author's Note: Requested by Phantomtwriter.

* * *

King was glad to finally be getting away for a while. He'd been working hard for a few months five days a week for 9 hours without break and he was getting bored of the same old routine. He'd booked the best hotel he could find on the other side of the country. He'd heard it was one of the top hotels in the country, so he was understandably excited.

The plane journey from New York to Hawaii was so long that King had enough time on the plane to formulate almost every detail of his stay. He wanted to do everything from go to the beach to see the countryside and from seeing the volcano on the island to going to the Hawaiian bars. But perhaps most of all he wanted to do one of the maids. It was something he'd wanted to do for years, but he never had the chance to until now.

He got his luggage as he got off and got in a cab. He was dropped off by the big hotel which looked clean and modern, contrasting with more rustic buildings in the area. He entered and the first thing he noticed was a young girl at the desk. She had black fur and green eyes, and she seemed tired - like she'd been working long hours.

"Hey, I have a reservation." King told her.

"Okay, name?" The wolf asked, softly.

"King." He responded.

"Okay. Room 193." She told him with a smile as she handed him a key.

"Thanks." King thanked her, smiling back.

King opened his room and saw the large window showing off the beautiful beach. It was so glorious compared to the urban bustle King was used to, he let out a relaxed sigh. He was so happy to be in this environment. This beautiful beach and this great hotel. The bed was big and comfortable, and the room had a walk in wardrobe attached.

"Hi. Is this King?" A young girl asked at the doorway.

"Yeah." He said, turning around. Another girl, with white fur and purple eyes, was there - also looking tired.

"Something fell out of your suitcase as you left the lobby." She explained, holding up a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks. Hey, why do you look so tired?" He asked, concerned.

Lilly shut the door behind them, worried, and locked it - as if she wanted to keep herself from being heard or seen. "The manager is a dick. He makes us work overtime without pay." She whispered, upsetting King.

"That's terrible. What's your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Lilly. I just need the money." She explained.

"Hey, I have something you could do for money." He told her. He had realised that this was his opportunity to do a maid. He was excited for her answer.

"What?" She asked, unaware of his attention.

King walked over to the maid and grabbed her sides. He pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the lips. Lilly smiled as she was released from the kiss, and went to close the window blinds. Lilly faced back to him, and started undressing. King took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. Lilly took off her uniform slowly, as King watched intently. Once Lilly was naked, King approached her. Lilly grabbed King's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Both naked, the pair had a long passionate kiss before Lilly lay down on the bed, showing her open pussy.

King looked at it hungrily, and approached. He stood over Lilly, who was smiling. "You're gonna get paid a lot for this." He told her. King grabbed his cock and inserted the tip into Lilly's pussy. Lilly murmured slightly, with King then pressing inwards into Lilly. Lilly moaned as King pushed in inch by inch, and when got all the way in, Lilly grabbed her breasts and started playing with them. King began to thrust in and out, making Lilly moan. He was slow at first, but his cock was big enough to pleasure Lilly well.

"Oh my." Lilly moaned.

"Oh, fuck." King said, feeling how tight Lilly's walls were on his cock.

Lilly kissed her tits, rubbing them and fondling them - this was both to turn King on, and to give Lilly more enjoyment as well. King began to get into a rhythm, thrusting into Lilly powerfully and slowly. He tried to concentrate on getting as deep and as much pleasure out of every hump. He was enjoying it a lot, and he felt more happy with each thrust as he went deeper and faster.

King was transfixed with Lilly's playing with herself. He drooled as he watched the younger wolf pleasure herself, so he decided to give her more pleasure by fucking her harder. His knot slapped against her pink lips, making them both grunt as they grew exhausted from the sex. King was totally exhilarated - this was a fantasy for him.

Lilly was euphoric too, touching herself in every way that would make her moan. King's large dick was making her really wet, which King appreciated - lubricating her pussy to let him push in and out faster, which he began to do. Both of them felt that the speed King was going at was the perfect one, as he balanced strength and speed just well enough to pleasure both of them significantly more than most sex would.

"You're so big!" Lilly moaned.

"Oh, you're so tight!" King responded, watching the white wolf play with herself.

Lilly was first to orgasm, releasing all of her juices on King's dick. She was able to stand the thrust for just enough time for King felt himself getting close. Lilly was moaning wildly now, and she moaned even louder when King sped up. King then thrusted into Lilly and squeezed in his knot. His knot was big and it made Lilly blush as it went in. She felt the cum swell up inside her, enjoying every drop and lusting for more. "So big!" She shouted, just low enough to not be heard outside the room.

Once King had came fully, he pulled out of Lilly. Lilly sat up, letting out a sigh of happiness. King stood up and went towards his pants. He took his wallet out of his pocket and reached inside. He found $200 and showed it to Lilly. Lilly smiled as she was handed the money, thinking of all the things it could help her with. Luckily, King was quite a high earner.

"Thanks." Lilly said, hugging him thankfully.

"No, thank you." King replied, putting on his clothes.

When the two were both fully clothed, Lilly left. King sat on the bed, knowing he'd completed one thing on his wishlist. He re-opened the blinds, looking out at the beautiful beach. He smiled, happy in the knowledge that he'd done at least one thing on his wishlist. For the next few days, he payed Lilly for the odd job here and there. She earned over $400 in total, enough to quit her job and find a better one. King went out and enjoyed his vacation - glad that he knew he'd have something to tell people back home.

* * *

1.) ShakeyXKate

2.) GarthXRunt

3.) LillyXKateXWinston

4.) NarsXEve

5.) KateXHumphrey

6.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

7.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

8.) HumphreyXLilly

9.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

10.) HumphreyXRunt

11.) KateXGarth

12.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

13.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

14.) WinstonXEve

15.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette


	11. ShakeyXKate

Author's Note: Requested by KateLover743. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Humphrey was out with the kids. They were at the lake, playing or something - Kate didn't care too much. Kate and Humphrey hadn't been in love for a while, probably since the pups were growing up and they no longer had much holding them close together. They'd tried to talk it out, and they'd seen a therapist - but something that was there before just wasn't now. Kate didn't see the Omega as fun, but as immature, and Humphrey stopped seeing the Alpha as beautiful, but as ageing.

They'd done everything they could to keep it together, but nothing was working. Until now. Humphrey had proposed that they see other people for a few weeks, secretly. One night, Humphrey told Kate when the kids were asleep that he was going out to see Sweets. Kate let him go, and he knew what they did afterwards. Kate had seen how Humphrey regained the spring in his step after that night, so she wanted to try it out herself.

Part of her held her back, it told her that it was wrong even if Humphrey let her to sleep with someone when you're married. It was a betrayal of their children, of Kate's parents to be doing this. But Kate, partly for revenge, partly for pleasure, wanted to do it too. She just hadn't met anyone who she wanted to do it with. But today would change that.

A voice called for Kate from outside the den: "Kate, are you here?" It asked.

"Yes, come in." Kate invited.

In stepped a small, grey Omega - much like Humphrey. Kate saw him and was reminded of what she loved about Humphrey when they were young. He smiled, he looked playful, he looked young. It was Humphrey's friend - Shakey. "Hi Kate, I was just wondering if you'd seen Humphrey." He stated.

"No, but I'd like to talk to you." Kate told him, smiling. She wanted company badly, as she hated being alone.

"Sure." He said, walking over to sit by her. Shakey had always found Kate attractive, but he thought that Kate was all locked up by Humphrey. "What about?" He asked when sat down.

"I want to talk about Humphrey. We're not..." She stopped for a second and sighed, "in love anymore. We haven't been in a while."

"Oh, I..." Shakey began awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable to hear about his friend's marriage problems as he felt that was too personal to him.

"I need you to help me." Kate cut him off, thinking that this was her chance.

"I..." Shakey stuttered as Kate stood up and approached him.

"Please, Shakey." Kate pleaded softly, grabbing Shakey by the shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Shakey shook away for a few seconds, but did not do so when Kate went in for another kiss. Kate lay down in front of him, exposing herself. Shakey stopped himself, and thought about what a betrayal it was to sleep with your best friend's wife - but that was overpowered by sexual instinct towards the very attractive wolf lay before him, showing him her body in full.

Shakey moved to stand over Kate, and then lined himself up to enter him. Passionately, he dipped down and kissed Kate. While doing so, he entered her pussy with his cock. He grunted slightly as he put his tip in. Kate purred slightly, then moaned as Shakey loosened his kiss.

Shakey was big, and so it was hard to get every inch into Kate's tight walls. Shakey felt exhilarated when he was all the way in, and so he began to pulsate backwards and forwards. Excitedly, he panted and went quickly soon. Kate moaned loudly as Shakey speedily thrusted into her. "So big!" She moaned, feeling Shakey's chest with her paws.

Shakey stared at Kate's teats, thirsty for more pleasure. He grabbed one with his paw, making Kate chuckle. "You're so tight..." He groaned.

"Oh, fuck." Kate shouted out, loudly.

"Oh, so... tight." Shakey shouted back, worried that Humphrey was nearby and could hear them.

Shakey continued to fuck Kate's pussy, growing harder and harder with each pulsating thrust. He let out a dribble of spit, but was too tantalised by Kate's beautiful figure and body to think about his own appearance. Kate felt like the whole thing was letting out so many feelings. Feelings of disappointment and boredom. It was so exhilarating to let those feelings out. To her, it only made sense to do it with Shakey. Humphrey would be more hurt if it was done with someone he didn't know, surely?

Shakey had lost his concern that Humphrey was nearby, and tried to get as much out of the experience as possible. He loved every second of pounding Kate's tight, wet hole. It was so sexy that he felt himself get close fairly early. Trying to contain himself, he slowed down slightly and focused on playing with Kate's teats. Kate had almost zoned-out with the pleasure, and was moaning lightly.

Shakey's panting was rapid, and his thirst for pussy was inquenchable. He couldn't hold it in too much longer, and so he began to feel himself climax. He panicked and shoved his knot in quickly. Kate winced, but soon relaxed. Shakey came in long, hot strings. It was smooth and warm and made Kate feel like her pussy was filled with silk. So pleasurable was the cum inside of her, that she ordered Shakey to keep his knot in a little longer.

Kate orgasmed loudly and powerfully, rubbing her lips around Shakey's knot until she felt it pass over fully. She let out her own juices onto Shakey' cock. Shakey was not done with Kate yet, however. He pulled out of Kate and starting to talk to her. "Can we do more?" He asked.

"Sure." Kate responded, out of breath like Shakey.

Kate stood up and turned around, lifting her tail up and showing her ass and her wet pussy. Shakey viscerally mounted Kate and tried to enter her. He first tried her pussy again, but the cum made it to slippery to enter. Instead, he ended up pushing it into her ass. Kate winced more as Shakey pushed in quickly. His fears of Humphrey finding them were rekindled, but still not enough to discourage him.

He humped Kate very quickly, making him feel intense pleasure. The power of his thrusts threw Kate a bit off balance, but she was certainly strong enough to let him continue without any major problems. Kate's body was reeling from the constant thrusting, but she was getting to much pleasure to really notice. He felt himself come close again, and so shoved in his knot once more. His cum was as silkily as before.

As soon as he pulled out the second time, Shakey stood up. "Thanks, that was great." He acknowledged to Kate. Kate nodded. Shakey darted his head from side to side and sprinted out, making sure he wasn't seen leaving Kate's den. He took precaution when leaving, immediately going toward his own den. Kate went to the lake, but returned a few minutes later after letting all the cum out.

When Humphrey and the kids came home later that day, Humphrey noticed the smell. He told the kids to play outside while he talked to Kate. Kate was still sleeping in the back of the den, and as Humphrey approached he sighed - knowing that she'd done as he'd done. He was pained for a while, but as she slept he looked at her like he had before they married: the attractive female who he was lucky ever gave him a chance.

As Kate awoke, she saw Humphrey sitting beside her. She sat up too, and kissed him on the cheek. "Humphrey, I think I've had a long enough break from you. Let's give it another go together."

Humphrey smiled and they embraced. "Hey, one question," Humphrey began, "who was it with?"

* * *

1.) GarthXRunt

2.) LillyXKateXWinston

3.) NarsXEve

4.) KateXHumphrey

5.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

6.) HumphreyXRunt

7.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

8.) HumphreyXLilly

9.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

10.) KateXGarth

11.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

12.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

13.) WinstonXEve

14.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

15.) HutchXGarth

16.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

17.) HumphreyXKateXLillyXGarth

18.) RuntXStinkyXKate

19.) ShakeyXHumphrey


	12. GarthXRunt

Author's Note: Requested by L111.

* * *

Runt looked out of the car window, slouching and putting his face in his arm. His long-sleeved white t-shirt had a wet patch on the right sleeve, where Runt had been sobbing. His still wet eyes continued to wet his sleeve with tears. Humphrey angrily drove the car down a busy urban road. Runt was getting kicked out of the house for a week. He was going to stay with his Aunt Lilly and Uncle Garth in Los Angeles.

His family lived in a more rural area way north of there, so he'd had a long drive. He was getting kicked out because Humphrey found him 'in the act' with a guy he brought around. Often. In fact, Runt was bring guys around and having sex with them for years. Since he was 14, in fact, and now he was 18 and between High School and University. Humphrey was repulsed his teenage son was sleeping around in his house.

When they arrived at the house, Humphrey turned around and looked at his son. "We're not doing this because we don't love you." He told Runt, but Runt looked away depressed. "You're too young. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you do that in my house." He again looked for some kind of acknowledgement from his son that he wasn't too upset, but again found silence. "You'll stay here for a bit, until we can have you back in the house." Runt still turned away.

Humphrey got out of the car and opened the door for Runt. The young wolf got out and looked at the house. His Aunt's house was pretty big, because his Uncle was an athlete of some kind. Runt never really payed much attention to his Uncle or Aunt. He fazed out most of the time he was at family gatherings, or most social events in fact.

Humphrey got Runt's suitcase out of the back of the car and handed it to him. Humphrey looked sympathetic, but Runt was looking away. Humphrey gave his son a hug, which Runt received coldly, and then they parted. Humphrey got into his car and drove away, waving at Runt who did not wave back. He took his suitcase and knocked on the door.

His aunt, wearing jeans and a t-shirt to suit the hot weather, opened the door, and gave him a kiss. Runt uncomfortably chuckled as he was let in, and his aunt took his suitcase from him. The inside of the house was stunning. Filled with modern decor and with a giant TV, Runt felt like he could get comfortable.

As Lilly went into the kitchen to fix up some food for Runt, Garth walked in. Runt turned around to him, and saw him differently. He had jeans on and a black pullover hoodie. Despite having the thick hoodie on, he was visibly muscular. His arms were wide and looked powerful, and his face had defined, handsome features. His hair was totally clean and styled to make him only look more handsome. His eyes were hypnotising, with a deep green around the pupil getting darker as it grew outwards.

Runt blushed as his handsome Uncle-in-law came up to him and spoke calmly in a deep, relaxed, almost sexy voice: "Hey, Runt."

"H... hey, Gar... Garth." Runt struggled to string together a sentence as he looked at Garth's big muscular body.

"I hear you got kicked outta the house." He told Runt, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah." Runt replied, looking down embarrassed.

"Yeah, me and my old man used to have arguments all the time." Garth continued, trying to relate to him.

"It wasn't an argument. It was..." Runt struggled to put it delicately, "he caught me 'red handed'."

"Oh, with a girl!" Garth exclaimed, chuckling.

"No, with a guy." Runt admitted, nervously laughing to himself.

"Oh, you're gay?" Garth asked, looking at the kitchen door as if to make sure Lilly wasn't hearing them.

"Yeah." Runt told his uncle, "I thought Dad or Mom would've told you."

Just that moment, Lilly came into the room with a sandwich for Runt. Runt thanked her, and then Lilly went out to her car. She said she was going shopping for a bit, and wanted Garth to 'entertain' Runt. Garth made sure she was gone before asking some more questions.

"So, you like guys, huh?" He asked, sitting next to Runt who had finished his lunch.

"Yeah." Runt responded.

"So you're into doing stuff with guys?" Garth asked curiously, putting him arm above Runt's head on the couch.

"Well, yes." Runt told him, getting a tiny bit confused as to his line of questioning.

"So you'd have sex with a guy?" Garth asked, getting closer. His muzzle was now only a few inches from Runt's face. A small silence began before Runt's mind clicked on to what Garth was suggesting. Garth brought down his arm and put his paw on Runt's shoulder. Quivering slightly from the sexual tension, Runt chocked out a response, looking into Garth's green eyes - totally immersed in his looks:

"Sure."

Garth saw how Runt looked at him, and knew this was his chance. Garth found Runt's cute, boyish looks very much attractive. Runt would be like a breath of fresh air from all the boredom Lilly brought him sexually. Runt, meanwhile, was turned on just by being near the attractive wolf now only and inch from his face. Garth leaned in, and kissed Runt.

Runt responded quickly, kissing back with some force. Runt flung his arm around Garth's shoulders, putting them underneath his hood. Garth slipped his tongue into his young lover's mouth and felt around. Runt was a fair bit smaller than his Uncle and so his mouth was almost filled by Garth's tongue. Runt took one hand from under Garth's hood, and moved it to his own jeans.

Runt pulled down his fly and showed Garth his underwear. Garth pulled out of the kiss and undid his fly as well. Garth pulled out his giant cock, which made Runt wince, and started making it harder. When it was fully erect, Runt opened his mouth as wide as possible and took it in his muzzle. Runt had sucked off many guys before, but never as big as Garth.

Runt licked around Garth's shaft and then started licking his tip. Garth moaned a bit and put his hands in his pockets. Runt bobbed his head up and down lightly, tasting Garth's dick. Garth was so big that could hardly fit in half of it before feeling himself begin to gag. Garth noticed this, and so grabbed Runt's head and helped him ease it further onto him.

Runt was able to fit in Garth's 11 inches of cock just about, but he was tearing up at how hard it was. Garth let Runt suck him off a bit more, moaning audibly. Runt loved the moans, as they made him feel satisfied with how good his blowjob was. Garth, however wanted to get to the main event before Lilly came back.

Garth pulled his dick out of Runt's mouth and led Runt to his bedroom. It was covered in football memorabilia, so Runt was able to work out that he was a footballer. Garth pulled off his pants frantically, but left his hoodie on for warmth. Runt also left his top on but pulled off his jeans. Runt lay down on the bed and lifted up his legs for Garth to fuck him.

Runt's tight ass-hole was tantalising for Garth, who quickly grabbed Runt's hips and lined himself up. Runt prepared himself for a bit of pain at the start, as Garth pushed his tip against Runt's hole. He tried to fit the tip in, but the hole was so tight that it took multiple attempts to get it solidly in. Runt shouted in agony as his ass was breached, and reached one hand back to grab Garth's dick so he couldn't push in until Runt was ready.

When Runt had adjusted enough to Garth size, he let go of the cock and let him proceed. Runt moaned with pain and a bit of pleasure as Garth pushed in, inch by inch. Runt felt his body swell with the size of Garth's big rig, and so he tried to stance himself properly to accept more of Garth's meat. Runt tried with all of his ability to concentrate and think past the pain as Garth filled him with cock.

Soon, Garth had his entire wolf-hood in the young wolf and so looked over to see if Runt was okay with him advancing and starting to thrust in and out. Runt shook his head violently, trying to stretch his inside to let Garth go in and out without too much pain. Garth reached over to his bedside table, grabbed some lube, and as he slid out for the first time he soaked his cock in lube to make it easier for Runt. In his rush, he'd forgotten to put some on in the first place.

Runt felt his body almost cave inwards as Garth left a vacuum as he pulled out half-way. Thrusting back in carefully and slowly, Garth made sure Runt wasn't in too much pain. Runt murmured to himself, trying to hold it together as Garth pulled out again and thrusted in. Not wanting to hurt his nephew, Garth made sure that he wasn't hurting him at all - checking his speed and his power of thrusts.

As soon as Runt was now prepared enough to accept Garth's thrusts at a faster pace, Garth thrusted in with greater speed. Runt moaned femininely, "uh, so big, ah", which made Garth feel empowered. Garth's speed gradually increased more and more, until he was going at some pace. Runt's moans became more frequent and direct: "you're so hot, oh, ah."

Garth felt like a change of position was in order, so he turned Runt on his side and lay down on the bed next to him. Garth cuddled Runt up close to him, and pushed his cock in all the way again. Facing the same direction, Runt turned his head around to kiss Garth's neck. Garth was side-fucking Runt just fast enough to make him moan as well. Runt continued to moan "uh"s and "ah"s.

Garth slowed down slightly and returned the kiss to Runt, going directly for the lips and sliding his tongue in again. Garth began humping Runt so fast behind him that it was more like vibrating than thrusting. Garth continued to fuck Runt for several minutes, until he started to talk to him again:

"You're my little slut." He said domineeringly, grabbing Runt's erect cock and giving him a hand-job.

"Yeah!" Runt moaned, feeling Garth's cock vibrate inside his body, giving him a lot of pleasure.

Garth felt himself getting close now, so he decided to go for one more position change. Rolling Runt onto all-fours, Garth went on him doggy-style - pumping the little wolf with cock, just like he wanted. Runt jerked himself off, cumming loads of cum onto the bed-sheets. Garth was humping Runt so fast that Runt nearly collapsed. The sweaty older wolf was seconds from cumming, so he shouted out: "I'm gonna cum!"

Runt moaned loudly as Garth shoved his giant knot into Runt violently. Runt felt the cock, which was about the size of his lower arm and paw, fill him up - but the cum made him swell up. Runt's stomach inflated as string-after-string of hot, white cum poured into him. Garth pulled Runt down onto the bed, lying like their middle position had been. Runt turned his head around and kissed Garth.

Then, the door opened, and Lilly came in. In a panic, Garth pulled out of Runt immediately and ran to put on his jeans, which he did very quickly. Runt was in agony after having the knot pulled out of him, so he put on his jeans a bit more slowly. Garth gave Runt one more passionate kiss as Lilly opened the door. Just in time, Garth pulled out.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Lilly asked, curiously.

"I was just showing him around." Garth made up. Runt nodded, as if to give weight behind his explanation.

"Oh, did someone spill water on you two?" Lilly asked, noting obliviously that Runt's t-shirt had what was cum on the bottom, and that Garth's hoodie had lube on the bottom.

"Yeah, Runt did." Garth explained, ruffling Runt's hair.

"Okay, well I'm going to watch TV. You two have fun together!" Lilly ended with.

"We will!" Garth responded, grabbing Runt's ass as Lilly walked out. "Runt, we're gonna keep doing this until you leave - okay?"

Runt nodded, excitedly.

* * *

1.) LillyXKateXWinston

2.) NarsXEve

3.) KateXHumphrey

4.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

5.) HumphreyXRunt

6.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

7.) HumphreyXLilly

8.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

9.) KateXGarth

10.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

11.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

12.) WinstonXEve

13.) HutchXGarth

14.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

15.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

16.) HumphreyXKateXLillyXGarth

17.) RuntXStinkyXKate

18.) ShakeyXHumphrey


	13. Notice 2

Author's Note: Hey! I've not updated in a while, but I am planning to do a few more very soon. I'm currently up to my neck in requests, so I think I'll just try to power through my current ones before taking up any more requests. My idea is to keep on doing these lemons until I get a good idea for a proper story. I have two ideas: (A) A story about Humphrey and Kate's children's young adulthoods (anthro or wolf) or (B) About Humphrey's old age (only in wolf form). I'll put a poll up on my profile for you to vote on. So, in summary: new chapter soon, vote for my proper story! Thanks, and bye!


	14. WinstonXLillyXKate

Author's Note: Requested by dax0042.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see anything but a figure in front of her. Her father, looking saddened, waited worriedly for her to wake up. Kate saw him, and though he smiled, Kate did not. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her father went up to her to console her. She had lost so much to the virus. Her home, her friends... her mother. But she had not given up yet on the one thing she wanted, a companion.

Lilly, her sister, had the same problem. Both were traumatised, and they clung to their father. Years ago, a virus began which turned living things into... well, it's hard to describe. Cannibals, who were slow moving and incoherent. In hordes, they ravaged town after town, city after city. Large swaths of land were now fenced off, or contained. Some entire states were evacuated. It was hell, and Kate had barely escaped.

Now, in a safe zone 50 miles from their original home-town, the sisters looked for company - and something to occupy their time. Both had tried to talk to other survivors. They were all too traumatised to speak, some even wept for hours on end. Lilly had hope, but Kate saw that nobody there could be befriended. She wanted something different, something solid. Something hers. She wanted a child.

After drying her eyes, Kate walked over to Lilly with their father. They sat and talked. "How are you both feeling?" Winston asked with a kind smile.

"I..." Lilly tried to speak, "I just can't find anyone to talk to but you two."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Winston reassured her.

"I think I know a solution." Kate intejected.

After a bried silence, Lilly asked a question back at her: "And that is?"

"Children." She replied to her stunned listeners.

"And how do you propose we find fathers?" Lilly asked angrily. Her own boyfriend was missing, likely dead. She had hardly recovered from the shock. Kate was halted by this question. This was where her plan hit a brick wall. Who would be the father? Kate knew what she wanted, and was intent on getting it, but she didn't know how. Nothing had presented itself to her.

"I'll do it." Winston said. His daughter's mouthes fell agape. They could not believe that their father was suggesting he could have sex with them. For any reason. "If it makes you girls happy."

Lilly was shocked, and sat silently with her mouth open. Kate shuffled nervously, as if she wanted to say something but was nervous of what the others might think of them. After thinking it over, Kate decided that she would have to say it - and not miss her chance. "I'd do that. Just once." She said.

Winston smiled, but not in a deviant way. Lilly decided it was her only choice for company. "I'll do it if you do it, Kate."

Nervously, they glanced at each other, set at what they would do. They sat alone in their 'room', though it felf more like a prison. Winston sat upon Kate's bed and invited the two girls on with him. He put his arms around both and smiled at them. Kate made the first move, kissing her father on the neck. Winston was attracted by his beautiful daughter, and so kissed her lips. Lilly kissed her father's neck too, so Winston kissed her on the lips as well.

Kate lay down on the bed, positioning herself so that she was ready for Winston. Lilly lay down next to her. They both removed their tops, showing their bras. Kate was first to remove her pants, and Lilly followed. Both lay together on the bed in their lingerie. Winston began to undress, and as he did so, Lilly sat up and pulled Kate on top of her, as she grabbed her sisters hips. Trying to entice their father into getting into the mood, Lilly grabbed one of Kate's tits and massaged it - making Kate moan.

Winston was left in just his underwear, and then he took that off. His daughters had never seen him totally naked before, so his penis beign there right by them was odd. Lilly continued to feel her sister's curves, groping and caressing every part of her body. Lilly then put her hand down Kate's underwear, and felt her virgin hole. Lilly put one finger inside as Winston stood above them. Kate moaned and smiled as her father pulled her underwear down the rest of the way and took it off her, revealing just her tight pussy.

"There you go." Kate said enticingly.

Winston tried to hold back a sensation to drool, and postioned himself on top of Kate. Kate felt pleased as Winston fitted in his cock, she still felt far more pleasure than anything else. Though it was his daughter, Winston too was liking it alot. Wanting to make his daughter's experience as good as possible, Winston used techniques he had learnt with Eve. He tried to find Kate's G-spot, and found it. Kate moaned and moaned and moaned as Winston went faster and harder. Kate saw how powerfully Winston pumped int her.

Lilly watched, transfixed by her sister. Lilly felt Kate's body, and got turned on by her moans and grunts. She grabbed and caressed her boobs, watching them bounce around as Winston ploughed into Kate. Winston was big, and Kate felt it. He expanded her space, filling her with his manhood. His size was enough to make her feel full, and so she got a lot of pleasure out of it. Kate felt herself begin to climax, and so she orgasmed. Winston followed suit soon, but did not knot so that he could get to Lilly quickly. His cum came in long, thick strings. It was warm and wet.

Lilly gladly swapped positions with Kate. As Winston lined up again, Kate positioned herself so her still-wet crotch was in Lilly's face. Lilly licked some cum out of it, and Kate shuddered. Lilly grabbed her ass, and ate her out with gusto. Winston prepared himself. He went into Lilly quickly, pushing into Lilly's tight pussy. Lilly licked Kate's pussy more and more, sticking her tongue in deep. Winston thrusted in faster and more powerfully than before. He built up, making Lilly feel overjoyed.

"Oh, yeah!" Lilly screamed out under Kate.

Winston's power and size were stunning. He couldn't hold it in too much longer, and so he began to feel himself climax. He smiled and shoved his knot in quickly. Lilly winced, but soon relaxed. Winston came in long, hot strings. It was smooth and warm and made Lilly feel like her pussy was filled with silk. Kate came off her sister, and put her clothes on. Winston and his daughters smiled at each other, and Lilly and Kate prayed and hoped that they were pregnant.

After the knot receded, the two sisters left their father to go eat. Winston sat on his bed and slept, exhausted. Months later, in labour, Kate and Lilly were rushed into the medical ward. The world had calmed down - a little - in the past few weeks, but they still needed company. Two, healthy, light-grey-furred boys Lilly had. Kate had a daughter, and a son. While the world tried to recover, Kate and Lilly found new loves. But for their children, who helped them through loneliness, they always thanked their father.

* * *

1.) NarsXEve

2.) KateXHumphrey

3.) GarthXHumphreyXKateXLilly

4.) HumphreyXRunt

5.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

6.) HumphreyXLilly

7.) HutchXGarth

8.) HumphreyXLilly, GarthXKate

9.) KateXGarth

10.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

11.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

12.) WinstonXEve

13.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

14.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

15.) HumphreyXKateXLillyXGarth

16.) RuntXStinkyXKate

17.) ShakeyXHumphrey

18.) RuntXWinstonXTony

19.) HumphreyXStinky

20.) KateXClaudette

21.) FleetXKate


	15. HumphreyXRunt

Author's Note: I've revised the list to make sure I've got everything on there. No doubt I've still missed a few, but you can see I'm a little snowed under her. Try to hold off if you can. HumphreyXRunt. This got requested by a guest.

* * *

Humphrey and Runt were all alone in the den. Kate, Stinky and Claudette were all out at alpha training. Runt and his siblings were still young, but they weren't far from Alpha School (at least, Stinky and Claudette weren't. Runt was an Omega, so he wasn't going to go there). Humphrey found his alone time a way to 'relax'. But since Runt was in the den with him, he couldn't unwind the way he wanted to. Runt and Humphrey talked for a bit, but Humphrey didn't really want to talk that much. He was social, but he needed release. Kate had been denying that him.

It was deep into mating season and Kate had flat-out rejected Humphrey. She had told him that they would not mate this year. Humphrey was furious at this, as his longing for sex was strong. Almost like a female in heat. Kate, for some reason, was basically fine. Humphrey worried about why that might be, but he always remained faithful, until now. Now he was on edge, almost about to snap. He felt like he could do something terrible.

"And that's why me and Stinky climbed that hill." Runt finished, making Humphrey realise he had payed no attention to his son at all.

"Oh... oh, yeah." Humphrey mumbled, looking down in boredom.

"Do you want to hear another story?" Runt asked innocently, his voice having recently become a softer, more feminine kind of voice. Humphrey did not want to hear another story, at all. He wanted sex. Something to have sex with anything. It was at that moment he chose to do something he knew was wrong. Runt wouldn't understand, he thought. Runt won't say anything, he thought.

Humphrey looked up at the small, plump pup in front of him. Runt had put on plenty of weight, and was now pretty fat. He had two little boy-tit bumps and a big belly, with two fat ass-cheeks, thicks thighs and chubby little cheeks.

"No. I want to mate." Humphrey snapped, trying to be as gentle as possible. Runt was confused.

"Erm... what do you mean?" Runt asked. He knew what mating was, but he rightly thought a son and dad shouldn't do that.

"It's a fun thing we can do." Humphrey enticed. "Wanna try?"

"Well, I kinda want to know what it's like." Runt said.

"But you can't tell anyone. It's only for grown-ups." Humphrey conditioned. Runt nodded his head in accordance.

Humphrey felt his hard cock unsheath itself. He was sitting as to hide it, but as soon as Runt nodded spread his legs to reveal his wolfhood to Runt. Runt blushed. Humphrey placed his paws on Runt's face and dragged him closer to his cock. Runt resisted, but Humphrey continued to pull him. "Lick it." Humphrey commanded, pointing at his dick. Runt looked uneasy. "It's tasty, Runt. Now lick it." He commanded, forcefully.

The innocent young pup took a lick of Humphrey's cock, feeling as if something was wrong. Humphrey moaned, and Runt grew a smile. "It's not too bad." Runt admitted, taking another lick. Runt licked the cock several times, before - without command - starting to lick Humphrey's balls. Humphrey moaned loudly, feeling his son lick his cock and balls with big, long strokes - covering his genitals in saliva.

"Put it in your mouth." Humphrey ordered.

Runt was more excepting this time, and quickly obliged. He didn't want to think he was doing this with Humphrey, so he imagined a big, muscular Alpha. He imagined a strong Alpha like one of his brother's friends, and told himself that was who he was sucking off.

Humphrey first few inches fitted perfectly between Runt's fat, little cheeks. His fat body jiggled around as he went down on Humphrey. Runt could only fit in half of Humphrey's large cock before he started to gag. Humphrey grabbed Runt's head and shoved his cock into Runt's mouth. Runt felt the dick go down his throat, trying to hold back sick as he felt he hard, pre-covered meat slam against back of his head.

"You're doing so good, Runt." Humphrey said reassuringly.

Runt was slowly growing more weary of this whole thing, and tried to move back. Humphrey slammed Runt's head back down, making him wince. Humphrey moaned as his fat, little pup started to gag again. Humphrey came into Runt's mouth, filling his mouth with thick cum. Runt tried not to bite down as his entire mouth was filled with lines of thick cum. As Humphrey took his cock out of Runt's mouth, Runt swallowed Humphrey's seed and licked his lips.

"Now turn around." Humphrey barked impatiently. Runt shook his head.

"I think I've had enough. It was tasty, but I'd like to stop now." The plump puppy explained.

Humphrey didn't care at this point. He grabbed his pup by the hips and pulled him up against his cock. Runt tried to push away, but Humphrey turned him round and grabbed his chubby belly and refused to let him go. "Listen Runt, you're going to do what I say, when I say, where I say. Understand?" He berated. Runt started tearing up. "Understood?" Humphrey shouted into Runt's ear. Runt nodded.

Runt positioned himself on four legs, with his rear towards the other wolf. Though only just over half of Humphrey's length, Runt weighed as much as his father. His plump butt made Humphrey drool, as the older wolf shoved his muzzle into the smaller wolf's ass. Humphrey continued, licking the tight hole in the middle, grabbing hold of the fat cheeks either side, and pushing his nose deep into Runt's anus.

"Are you gonna put that thing into me?" Runt asked, referrign to the long cock of his dad.

"You're gonna feel great, Runt. Just listen to what I say and you won't get hurt." Humphrey reassured. He loved Runt, but he wanted to fuck something. He tried his best to make sure Runt didn't get hurt, and Humphrey wanted Runt to like it.

Runt didn't want to be doing this, but he was worried that Humphrey would get angry. He now realised that they were doing somethign very wrong, and that Humphrey was doing something with him he shouldn't. Humphrey prepared himself, grabbing Runt's fat ass and massaging it. He lined up his cock and pushed in just the tip. Runt shouted out in pain, trying to move past the pain. "Runt, just let it happen. It'll be over before you know it."

Humphrey pushed his first inch in, and then his second, and then his third. By now, Runt was feeling stable. It was painful. Very painful. Despite this, Runt tried to hold in his pain. Humphrey got half way in, and then deeper, and then deeper. Runt's fat ass was now against Humphrey's crotch. It was a juicy cushion which Humphrey had to pull apart to get his whole cock in. Runt's big belly had swollen ever more, and his big ass was sore.

Humphrey pulled out a little, and then pushed in a little. Runt murmered. Confused and in pain, but still feeling a bit of pleasure from the thick meat slowly moving in and out of him. "Oh, yeah. Runt, keep your ass spread open." Humphrey commanded, more softly than before. Runt oblidged, pulling one ass-cheek from the other with his paw. Humphrey humped in and out slowly, and moaned lightly.

Humphrey didn't particularly favour mating with males. But when he was young, before Kate, he'd sleep with a few guys just to try it. Yet Runt's fat body was particulary pleasurable to ease in and out of. Humphrey still wanted mating though, and so started to go quicker. Runt again let out an 'oww'. Humphrey let out a moan. He pulled out at a quick pace now, forcefully and powerfully. Runt's chubby butt cushioned against the hard knot which tried to smash itself into Runt's little hole.

"I don't want to do this!" Runt exclaimed, crying slightly.

"I'll get you some more food tonight if you just shut up." Humphrey sternly bargained as he slapped into the fuck-meat he had made out of Runt's butt.

Runt's body ached as the big cock filled his rectum. His little prostate was pushed out of place, and his stomach too. Humphrey didn't realise, but Runt's body was coping badly. Humphrey humped in at stop speed now, sweating as his obese pup slurped up some more cum on his face from his blow job. His vibrating flab continued to jiggle. "Fat little pup." Humphrey said callously. Runt felt ashamed as Humphrey grabbed his stomach and played with his fat like dough.

Humphrey felt himself get close. He pushed in and out hard and quick, making Runt tear up in pain. His ass was red under his fur from the powerfully fucking Humphrey had done upon him. Runt felt a bit of pleasure, but he mostly felt ashamed. "Oh, you've got a big ass." Humphrey half-complemented, half-insulted. Runt felt the pain in his ass slowly subside, as warm cum poured into him, string-by-string. The cum was warm and soothing, and made Runt's ass feel better after the raw fucking.

Humphrey and Runt stood there, knotted. Runt felt the sharp pain in his rear and again murmured in disapproval. Humphrey licked his son's cheek, trying to calm him down. It worked mostly, but Runt remained in pain. Humphrey's knot retreated quickly, as a deep shame filled him for his incestuous acts. Runt was an attractive Omega. If he lost weight, he'd likely be the best looking young Omega in the pack.

When Humphrey pulled out, Runt collapsed. He looked at his red, sore asshole and saw the sticky, hot cum pour out of it. Humphrey kissed his pup's ass, and then sat up over his son. Runt looked down, ashamed that he let Humphrey use him like that. Humphrey felt a bit of regret, and tried to console Runt. "I'm sorry, Runt. I just needed that. Adults need that in mating season. I know you're too young and you aren't really old enough to have sex with a fully grown wolf."

"Dad, it's okay. It's not that I don't want to mate with a male, it's that your my dad." Runt responded.

"I'll never force you to do that again." Humphrey resolved, pulling Runt into a hug.

"Aww..." A female voice said from behind. It was Claudette. Both wolves pulled away. "Mom'll be back soon. Did you have a nice day together?" she asked.

"Yeah... Actually, I think I'll go catch up with your mom." Humphrey said as he darted out.

"Runt?" Claudette asked her brother.

"What?" Runt responded.

"How come Dad didn't notice you'd had sex with someone in here. He must've noticed the smell. Did he go out and you invited a special friend of yours in?" Claudette teased obliviously.

"Yeah!" Runt adopted the story. "I just let my... boyfriend in." He tried to make up. "Dad must have a cold."

"Well you better clean up." Claudette advised, pointing at the cum pooling at his ass. Runt blushed.

* * *

1.) HumphreyXKate

2.) HumphreyXLillyXKateXGarth

3.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

4.) HumphreyXLilly

5.) GarthxHutch

6.) NarsXEve

7.) GarthXHumphreyXHutchXRunt

8.) HumphreyXLillyXKateXGarth

9.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

10.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

11.) KateXGarth

12.) HumphreyXWinstonXGarthXHutch.

13.) NarsXDaria

14.) StinkyXHumphrey

15.) HumphreyXKate

16.) ShakeyXHumphrey

17.) WinstonXEve

18.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

19.) WinstonXTonyXRunt

20.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

21.) HumphreyXLillyXGarthXKate

22.) GarthxHutch

23.) RuntXStinkyXKate

24.) WinstonXClaudette

25.) FleetXKate

26.) FleetxClaudette


	16. HumphreyXKate

Author's Note: I've revised the list to make sure I've got everything on there. No doubt I've still missed a few, but you can see I'm a little snowed under her. Try to hold off if you can. This is a good ol' HumphreyXKate with a tiny twist.

* * *

It was always Humphrey's little dream to do something kinky with Kate. Humphrey liked kinky, but Kate didn't really. Humphrey wanted something to spice up their sex lives. Kate refused. They'd been dating for a few months, and by this time Humphrey was usually pressuring his lovers to do weird shit. But this time, Kate flat our said no. Humphrey had to think of how to convince her otherwise.

Luckily for Humphrey, his little kinks had gotten him the know-how to get everything he needed. To him, Kate only thought she didn't want to do this - but she'd be convinced if he got her into it. Sure he might have to get forceful - but you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. One night, Humphrey had everything planned out.

"Humphrey, I'm home!" Kate announced as she came home from her work. She was dressed up all formally, and so started unwinding by taking off her outer layers.. But, to her surprise, Humphrey did not answer. "Humphrey?" Kate asked again. She grew suspicious. "Humphrey, are you home?" Again, there was not any reply. She grew worried, and so she went upstairs knocking on opening every door until she got to the bedroom.

As she opened the door and looked to her right, Humphrey came from behind. Before Kate could respond, she heard something lock and felt her wrists couldn't move. Humphrey had her handcuffed. Kate was silenced, pushed onto the bed and then she saw Humphrey standing over her. Almost naked, Humphrey smiled as Kate got out her first words.

"Humphrey! What are you doing?" She screamed out.

"Just relax, Kate." Humphrey replied, taking an arm out from behind his back and revealing a large, spined dildo. Kate recoiled.

"Humphrey, you don't wanna do this!" Kate shouted.

But there was no hope of escape. Humphrey pulled off Kate's skirt and lined up the tip of the exceptionally large dildo with her pussy. Horrified, Kate tried kicking but Humphrey was stronger than her. Humphrey pushed the dildo into Kate fairly quickly, making Kate scream as it was far to big to be pushed in so swiftly. Humphrey laughed. He knew what he was doing, and he knew Kate wasn't going to get hurt. Not seriously, at least.

Humphrey pushed the dildo in until it would go no further. Kate attempted to appear angry, but she couldn't control that she did feel a considerable amount of pleasure. Still, she struggled in disgust of Humphrey's actions - despite being deeply conflicted. Humphrey began to pull and push in and out with the toy, laughing as he saw Kate try to resist feeling any pleasure.

"Slow down! Stop!" Kate shouted, contradicting herself a little.

Humphrey continued to thrust the toy in as fast and hard as he could, feeling his own erection grow. He took out his cock and held in his other hands as the other held the toy. Kate gave up resisting for a bit, as Humphrey rhythmically fucked Kate with his toys. But this was not yet kinky enough for Humphrey. He wanted a better toy for Kate.

To Kate, the toys came from nowhere. Humphrey suddenly had a string of anal beads, and was standing over Kate. Kate was terrified, as she had never been penetrated anally before. Humphrey fed the first bead into Kate's anus, while the dildo was still in her pussy, and Kate shrieked. "You're sick!" She screamed in anger at him.

More beads were fed into Kate's anus as Humphrey shoved them up one-by-one. In one quick yank, once they were all in, Humphrey took them all back out again. They were fed in again, and pulled out again on repeat. Less rhythmic, but inside Kate is felt strangely good. Kate screamed, repeating her shrieks. Humphrey laughed as he jerked himself off. He then went back to the dildo, shoving another smaller one in Kate's mouth to shut her up.

Humphrey pumped the dildos in at both ends, pressuring Kate. He took the one out her mouth after he felt it was a little cruel, but continued to fuck Kate's pussy with the very large one. He smiled and laughed as the dildo pounded his girlfriend. Kate gave in, and orgasmed. She came all over the dildo, covering it in sweet cum. Humphrey took the dildo out and licked Kate's pussy clean. He shoved his tongue deep in, and when he stopped that, he licked the dildo clean as well.

"Are you sure you don't have other repressed sexualities, Humphrey?" Kate said, trying to embarrass him.

Humphrey continued to lick the dildo of Kate's juice: "It's not a real cock! And just for that, you get one extra."

Humphrey stood over Kate and masturbated over her. He grabbed her tit in one and hand and jerked off in the other. Helpless, Kate could only look at him in disgust as he finished off. Humphrey squeezed Kate's tit, beating off as quick as he can. Humphrey moaned and came all over Kate. Humphrey tried to hold back a sensation to drool, and positioned himself on top of Kate. Kate felt pleasure but hid it behind anger. Humphrey had liked it a lot.

He kissed Kate but Kate didn't kiss back for obvious reasons. He took out all the toys and placed them back to their hiding place. When Humphrey was done, and had got all the pleasure he could out of the experience, he let Kate go. Kate immediately punched Humphrey in the face, hard. "You're evil!" She shouted.

"Oh, Kate, come on! I could see you liked it!" Humphrey jovially retorted as he recovered from the punch.

"That's true," Kate admitted, "but it doesn't excuse the fact it was uninvited."

"Hey, come on." Humphrey stood up and kissed Kate. Kate knew she should be kicking him and calling the police at this point after this whole thing, but she did enjoy it.

"I did enjoy it." She again admitted.

"I love you Kate." Humphrey said.

"I still kinda love you, too. Besides, I always liked the daring bit of you." Kate replied.

"Well we better get cleaned off." Humphrey noted.

"Yeah." Kate said, going out to the shower first. She turned around for one last comment though: "And by the way, it's till weird you licked a dildo!"

"Oh, shut up!" Humphrey said. Though once Kate was gone, he looked over at were the dildo was: "Thanks for the help, but this won't be our last meeting."

* * *

1.) HumphreyXLillyXKateXGarth

2.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

3.) HumphreyXLilly

4.) GarthxHutch

5.) NarsXEve

6.) GarthXHumphreyXHutchXRunt

7.) HumphreyXLillyXKateXGarth

8.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

9.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

10.) KateXGarth

11.) HumphreyXWinstonXGarthXHutch

12.) NarsXDaria

13.) StinkyXHumphrey

14.) HumphreyXKate

15.) ShakeyXHumphrey

16.) WinstonXEve

17.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

18.) WinstonXTonyXRunt

19.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

20.) HumphreyXLillyXGarthXKate

21.) GarthxHutch

22.) RuntXStinkyXKate

23.) WinstonXClaudette

24.) FleetXKate

25.) FleetxClaudette


	17. GarthXHumphreyXLillyXKate

Author's Note: This was requested by Xxthe dark shadowXx, and it's LillyXKateXHumphreyXGarth. I'm gonna try to update a bit more from now on.

* * *

Humphrey and Garth were out on the town, having a good time. They'd graduated from university a while ago and were now out in the jobs market. Garth was looking to become and athlete, while Humphrey was still searching for something that fitted him. They'd gone to their favourite club, wanting to have fun for the night and forget all the stress of job seeking. Garth was dressed in black jeans and a black top Humphrey had a white t-shirt and black jeans. They'd combed their hair extensively and smothered themselves in aftershave and deodorant. They weren't just doing this for themselves, they also were looking for girls. At the same time, another pair of young people who had just left university - Kate and Lilly - were going to the exact same club. Equally pampered and dressed in a way they wanted to appeal to guys.

Kate rushed in, excitedly pulling Lilly along. Kate was quite the regular, so the bouncers knew just to let her in. Lilly was a bit more nervous. She was less of a regular, and was generally a bit more of an insular girl. This was not really paralleled on the other side. Humphrey was carefree and wild, while Garth was handsome and he knew he was. Kate immediately, still dragging Lilly behind her, went to the bar and ordered a weirdly colored cocktail. Lilly's eyes widened when she looked at it.

Instead, her eyes drifted to the side where she saw a large, muscular wolf with brown fur and a black top on. It was Garth. Garth looked over at Lilly, who was staring at him. Lilly blushed, but then blushed further when Garth beckoned her over. Lilly walked over, leaving Kate to drink. Garth smiled as the white wolf walked towards him. Lilly tried not to seem awkward as the muscular wolf started chatting to her. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked coolly.

"Erm, well." The nervous female responded with caution.

"I've not seen you here before." Garth stated, again coolly.

"Yeah, I don't come here a lot." Lilly responded.

"Then I better take advantage of this when I can." Garth said, placing his muscular arms over Lilly's shoulders and drawing her into a long kiss.

Back with Kate, she was already going through the drinks menu at rapid pace. Humphrey sat down next to her, astonished by her ability. Kate smiled when she saw the grey wolf seated next to her. When the bartender next came near her, she raised two digits. Humphrey looked at her, chuckling. When the drinks came, they both downed them as fast as possible, competing with each other. "I won." Kate triumphantly asserted.

"No you didn't." Humphrey protested. Then they were interrupted by Lilly.

"Hey, Kate. I found someone. He's up to doing a thr..." She stopped when she saw Humphrey.

"That's great Lilly." Kate said. When Humphrey looked at her, confused, Kate leaned over and whispered in his ear. His ears perked. "Wanna make it four?" She asked, pulling an arm around Humphrey's shoulders.

It took less than a minute before Kate and Lilly were in the back of Garth's car, Humphrey in shotgun. Garth and Humphrey smiled at each other as they drove to Kate and Lilly's apartment, which Lilly helped direct them to. Kate was a bit too far-gone to remember everything clearly. The four raced into the door, and up the stairs. Lilly unlocked their door and they all walked in. Lilly went to make the boys a drink, but behind her Kate and Humphrey were already making out.

As she poured the drinks, Garth came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He turned her over and gave her a strong kiss. On the couch in the next room, Kate and Humphrey were already removing clothing and groping each other wildly. They stood up and raced to the bedroom, where Lilly and Garth soon joined them. Garth and Humphrey removed their clothes on one side of the room as the girls did on the other.

"Now to start us off, you girls need to give us a bit of a show!" Garth proclaimed. The girls obliged, and pulled each other onto the bed, laughing and caressing each other. Garth was first to take off all of his clothes. His dick was giant, and Humphrey felt slightly more shy getting his slightly smaller dick out. It was still big, but Garth was hung like a horse. As the girls fondled, trying to get the boys into it, Humphrey moved around and pulled Kate off, Garth doing the same with Lilly.

Each couple were now naked completely, and started kissing and grabbing at each other. Kate laid on her back hoisting her crotch in the air. Humphrey gladly grabbed her hips and lined up his cock, the pair looking at each other with intent. Humphrey pushed into the female, making her moan in pleasure. His girth pressed against Kate's walls and he then pressed it in fully. Kate's tight lips parted more as the thick shaft went deeper into her. Humphrey then started with exploratory humps and thrusts, getting into a rhythm.

On the other side of the large bed, Garth bent Lilly over and without haste shoved his first few inches of dick into the white wolf. Her eyes widened with the sheer size of the dick she was taking in. Every inch stretched her further and further. Garth pushed in more and more, until his gigantic cock was totally inside of Lilly. Lilly had never seen, let alone taken, a penis this giant. It made her feel full, and he hadn't even came. Garth too was starting his thrusts back and forth.

Kate and Humphrey took every opportunity to connect lips as Humphrey fucked her senseless. His thrusts were driven by passion and Kate's moans grew louder with each one. Her tight vagina barely fitted the large cock in. She caressed Humphrey's sides as he continued to power-hump the sexy tan wolf. Her tits bounced up and down and her hair was flung in every direction by the power behind each push.

"Oh, you're so tight, Kate." Humphrey moaned.

"You're so big!" Kate responded immediately afterwards.

Garth was aggressive too with his humps. He powerfully shoved that huge dick into Lilly again and again, gaining in speed and power. Lilly was beside herself, moaning wildly and feeling numb in her crotch. Garth's juicy dick plowed her small rear end filled it to capacity every time he pushed into her. His strong, toned hips moved rapidly. But then, Garth had an idea. "Hey, all of you bitches! Line up for me." He ordered.

Humphrey got off of Kate and stood at the side, trying to regain his strength. The two girls bent over, presenting their rears to Garth. Garth grabbed Kate's plump rear as he pushed into her pussy for the first time. Like Lilly, Kate was stunned by the girth and length of Garth's cock. It filled her as well, and made her lips part by inches. He humped at her again and again, taking no time to let her adjust. Kate moaned so loud the neighbors could've heard her. The pleasure she got from the huge organ pumping into her so fast was ecstatic.

But Garth didn't then go onto Lilly like you might think. "Hey, I said 'all' bitches." He barked as he pulled Humphrey onto the bed and held him down. Kate and Lilly giggled as they saw Humphrey's eyes widen as the powerful young male lined up his huge cock into Humphrey's butt. Like Kate and Lilly, Humphrey had to take the whole, two-digit-inch dick in a few seconds. Kate and Lilly had time to recover before going back under the guys. Humphrey meanwhile was enduring both pain and pleasure as the huge cock pummeled his virgin rear.

"Humphrey, having fun down there?" Kate joked. Humphrey could only widen his eyes and admit defeat as he succumb to the pleasure of having the giant cock fill his body. Garth comedically showed off his toned 8-pack to the girls as he plowed his smaller friend. Humphrey moaned like the girls, but Garth soon got off of him and jumped onto Lilly, lining up for her. Humphrey, out of breath after begin ridden so roughly, felt Kate bend over and kiss his cheek.

Recovering slightly, he flung himself atop Kate and lined up his cock again, entering the horny blonde female again, and once again rapidly fucking her pussy. Garth plowed his giant cock again into Lilly's pussy, filling her instantly with his girth and his length. But he could hardly hold on and moaned loudly as his knot swelled and strings of cum filled Lilly. Lilly moaned as the thick, hot, white cum filled her anal passage and her stomach, filling her up totally.

Humphrey too howled loudly as he clutched Kate's tits and came inside of her. His knot engorged and string of hot cum filled the blonde wolf as she moaned for more. Both females now collapsed, with the two males collapsing atop them respectively withe exhaustion from their passionate sex. Garth slapped Humphrey's exposed ass with massive force, making him fall further onto Kate's chest.

As the males de-knotted, they pulled out and got dressed. As the girls went to sleep, feeling full and fufilled, Garth and Humphrey made out the front door, high-fiving each other on their success. Behind them, they left a note with two phone numbers on, and the message 'call us anytime'.

* * *

1.) ClaudetteXHumphrey

2.) HumphreyXLilly

3.) GarthxHutch

4.) NarsXEve

5.) GarthXHumphreyXHutchXRunt

6.) HumphreyXLillyXKateXGarth

7.) HumphreyXGarthXHutch

8.) TonyXEveXGarthXLilly

9.) KateXGarth

10.) HumphreyXWinstonXGarthXHutch.

11.) NarsXDaria

12.) StinkyXHumphrey

13.) HumphreyXKate

14.) ShakeyXHumphrey

15.) WinstonXEve

16.) HumphreyxLillyxClaudette

17.) WinstonXTonyXRunt

18.) GarthXKateXLillyXEve

19.) HumphreyXLillyXGarthXKate

20.) GarthxHutch

21.) RuntXStinkyXKate

22.) WinstonXClaudette

23.) FleetXKate

24.) FleetxClaudette

25.) GarthXHumphrey


	18. Notice 3

Notice: I will be reviving this story now, and have reordered my list so that I know have 18 lemons to do, which will come out in rapid order over the next few days, starting today. They'll be longer (and hopefully better) than ever, and here's the full UNORDERED list

You can continue to send requests.

GarthxKate ClaudettexHumphrey HumphreyxKing TonyxEvexGarthxLilly NarsxEve NarsxDaria HumphreyxGarthxTonyxWinstonxHutch HumphreyxLillyxClaudette RuntxStinkyxKate WinstonxClaudette ShakeyxHumphrey HumphreyxStinky KatexClaudette FleetxKate GarthxHutch FleetxClaudette ClaudettexGarth KatexRuntxClaudette 


	19. KingXHumphrey

HumphreyxKing - Anthro

* * *

Humphrey and his friends had been needing to get out to the club that week. Everyone's college work had been sky-high, and Shakey had proposed to the other three to go out for the night. Shakey's boyfriend wasn't always happy with the four of them going out, he usually got a bit jealous and wondered if Shakey was talking to someone else out there. It had caused countless arguments, but tonight it wasn't going to get him down. Driving to each one of his friends, he finally got round to Humphrey.

Humphrey, as the only single friend in the group, used nights out as excuses to go on the prowl for men. It often wasn't successful, and there was only so long they could stay in a gay bar before Mooch ended up feeling 'uncomfortable', ringing his paws the whole way home. Tonight, however, would be different. Tonight, Humphrey had put a lot of effort into looking his best and being well-groomed. He'd spent the day preparing with his gal-pals Lilly and Kate, and upon looking in the mirror at the end of his preparations he felt more than a little bit proud of how he looked. Although he wasn't a total narcissist, Humphrey had to admit that sometimes putting in the work pays off, and it gave him the confidence he needed to go out and be a little bit naughty tonight. He'd even made a bit of effort in the departments he was hoping to utilise tonight.

Entering the car, his friends couldn't help but remark on the uncharacteristic level of effort Humphrey had put into the way he looked. No more skulking around the dorm in dirty clothes playing video games, there had been a marked change in Humphrey's demeanour, and Shakey couldn't help but tease him about it: "Are you going on RuPaul's drag race or are you just in heat?". Humphrey laughed off the joke, brushing off the comment with confidence to spare.

Arriving at the club, Humphrey rushed inside. He already started his game off, trying to make eye contact with the doorman - to no avail. _It's alright,_ Humphrey thought, _he's probably just had a bad day at work._ Inside, the music was blaring, and the young wolf's tail was going like a helicopter in every direction. Strutting to the bar, Humphrey lifted his head high as he ordered a drink and sat down, looking all over for a good match.

"I'll pay for that", came a voice just behind him. Humphrey's ears perked up and the skin beneath his fur turned bright red, feeling like a fish had finally tagged on the end of his line. Thanking the stranger, a dark-furred wolf, at least 10 years Humphrey's senior, sat down beside him. The wolf looked strong and muscly, while Humphrey sat slim and shorter, looking up at the older wolf.

"You look all dolled up, is that for someone else or can it be for me?"

"Well", started the younger man, "I was hoping to meet someone here. I guess you'll do".

The cheeky comment made the older wolf smile, and he chuckled a little as he looked at the guy opposite him. Humphrey was smaller and shorter, while his new interest was a bulky, tall guy. Humphrey felt weaker around this dashing wolf, but he also liked the way it felt to feel dominated by another man just by sitting next to them. Humphrey could only respond to the interest his new 'friend' was showing by chuckling daintily, which juxtaposed with the much deeper laugh that preceded his. "How do you feel if we take this conversation back to my house", asked the wolf.

"Oh, I came with friends, so I don't know - I don't even know your name!"

"They'll understand", the stronger wolf states, "and it's King".

The strong, regal name surely matched the mass of power and strength King possessed. Humphrey's more feminine curves looked fragile when compared to the mass of muscle that showed itself even through King's shirt. Humphrey ran over to tell his friends he'd caught a guy, being received by an already nervous Mooch, an occupied Salty and a slightly tipsy Shakey. _Don't do something you might regret,_ was the only think Humphrey advised last to Shakey as he went back to meet King outside.

Among the mass of parked cars, Humphrey could see King's mighty figure as clear as day from yards away. Rushing over with a run that mixed camp and excited in equal measure, Humphrey excitedly entered King's car as they they drove back to King's home. Humphrey noticed that as King drove, while King was filling Humphrey in on his gym routine, that he was driving into the more up-end part of town. As they stopped, Humphrey was taken aback by the true magnitude of his score, as King had a large, modern home.

King opened the door for his guest, ushering him inside. As Humphrey crossed the threshold, he received a playful slap on the rear, which caused him to blush again. Humphrey hung up his coat, and was shown his way into the living room. The living room had a giant TV, and had a personal gym bordering it to the right and a kitchen/dining room to the left. All of the rooms were big, and as Humphrey wondered his way through the home - thinking increasingly highly of his choice in men - he felt a strong arm pulled around his shoulders. Pulling Humphrey, closer, King chuckled to himself. "What do you wanna do?"

"Huh?" Humphrey responded, a little unsure of what was being asked. "What do you mean?".

"I mean, do you want to take it slow, where do you want to do it?"

Having clarification on his question, Humphrey began to think: "Well, the bedroom I suppose," he decided, "though I didn't know it would go quite this fast".

Another chuckle came from King, and soon enough he picked Humphrey up and started to carry him upstairs. Heavily take aback, Humphrey couldn't help but feel lucky, looking into King's eyes and just imagining where the night was going to take him. With ease, the muscular wolf was able to carry Humphrey upstairs without any issue. Entering the bedroom, Humphrey was thrown onto the bed as King pulled off his top and revealed his massive muscles. Humphrey audibly, but softly, moaned as he viewed the ripped chest, pleasing King greatly.

"You're really hot", Humphrey meekly said as he looked at King with admiration and lust. He felt like he had to say something, like King needed to know how appreciative he was of being able to fuck someone as hot as King. King continued stripping until he had only his underwear left. Smirking to himself, the massive wolf enjoyed seeing Humphrey gaze longingly at the bulge in King's pants. Humphrey looked transfixed by the giant size of King's dick, counting himself yet against as a very lucky wolf. King finally got to taking off his underwear, revealing a giant, erect dick.

Humphrey couldn't help but hide his own excitement, and as he took off his shirt he suddenly felt King standing over him. Having started undressing, Humphrey was barely naked before his face made contact with the throbbing cock in front of him. Impulses took over, and soon the cock was at Humphrey's lips. King grinned ear to ear as Humphrey opened his mouth and slid King's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, just like that", King said, pleasured.

The feeling of the cock in Humphrey's mouth was like ecstasy, and Humphrey moaned as he slid more and more into his muzzle. When it was all in, Humphrey began moving his head back and forth, using his tongue to stroke and lubricate King's huge manhood. The sensation made Humphrey erect, only aided by King's deep moans as they contrasted with the girly and feminine hums Humphrey couldn't help but release as he tried to get every inch into his muzzle. The sheer girth of King's cock made it difficult for Humphrey to fit it all in, but managed against and again to have his nose pressed up against King's thick knot. Humphrey was almost shaking with the massive amounts of pleasure he felt as he sucked off his new acquaintance.

The moans persisted, growing louder and louder. Humphrey was very glad that this wasn't a flat, as he it let him talk dirty as he took occasional breaks from the back and forth and moaned at King. "You've got such a big cock", he moaned at his partner, which led King to grab a hold of Humphrey's hair and force him back onto King's dick. Humphrey liked the rough play, feeling the giant manhood pulsating in his mouth, the tip lightly choking him. His tongue wrapped itself around the base, with the tip of Humphrey's tongue occasional coming out and lightly tickling King's huge knot.

"Alright, get on the bed, face up", King ordered in an attractively manly way as he pulled his dick from Humphrey's muzzle. Humphrey did exactly as was ordered, and sad belly-up in the middle of the white bed. His slender figure contrasting with his big hips, Humphrey raised his legs in the air. King grabbed a condom and swiftly slid it on, took one ankle in each hand, and gazed down at Humphrey's big, bubble-butt. Humphrey's butt was round and large, and this only made King's cock harder, bringing it to nearly a foot long. Humphrey smiled awkwardly with a mix of anticipation, nervousness and excitement. He wasn't yet quite sure how to feel.

"We're gonna take it steady at first, you tell me when you want to go faster", King stated, lining up his manhood to Humphrey's bare ass. Humphrey could only nod and prepare.

The first inch squeezed in with little issue, although the large girth cause Humphrey a bit of discomfort at first. The next few inches became increasingly pleasurable for both guys to take, as Humphrey felt filled and warm and started to moan loudly with every passing inch. The feeling of the tight ass squeezing around his dick made King grunt, feeling increasingly turned on by the dominance he was displaying. Humphrey tried to savour every last inch as it went inside of him, his ass clenching and squeezing under pressure from the dick he was taking. Soon enough, they were at the knot, the last few inches being a bit straining on Humphrey as he tried to relax his muscles down there and let through the huge cock.

King began strutting his hips back and forth at a slow and gentle pace, only moving slightly and moving very slowly. Humphrey tried to concentrate and focus on his butt, simultaneously feeling pleasure and taking it as a challenge. King could feel the muscle in Humphrey's ass relaxing as he moved a few inches back and forth. King and Humphrey both moaned in tandem at the massive level of pleasure they both felt, the warmth and pressure making them both harder and happier. Humphrey was getting used to the feeling of the gyration, so he wanted more.

"I'm ready, go harder", Humphrey ordered through moans and strains.

King was only too happy to oblige, and slowly began using his muscular hips to push his dick out of Humphrey and back in further and faster. Humphrey could try all he wanted to concentrate at this point, but the reality was that all he could do now was moan in pleasure as he felt his ass getting pounded harder and faster by King. The force of the fucking was everything he wanted in that moment, and the warmth inside him made him so turned on. King, for his party, felt more and more squeezing on his dick as he fucked harder, with every movement delivering immense pleasure.

"HARDER, PLEASE!" screamed the bottom wolf as his ass rippled with the force of each thrust. Again, he was met with the response he had wanted, as King pulled further out and slammed back in quicker and with more force. King's knot slammed against Humphrey's tight hole, as King grunted and moaned again and again with the rapid sensation. By this time, King was basically slamming 10 inches into Humphrey every second, sending both over the moon in pleasure. Humphrey's body was plenty loosened up, and the warmth radiating within him felt so good.

"I... think... I'm... gonna... cum..." King blurted out, as the feeling of Humphrey's body around his manhood grew too great for him to handle.

"Cum on me!" Humphrey screamed in ecstasy, his own dick close to finishing as well.

King continued to pound Humphrey's ass until he couldn't take anymore, no matter how hard he tried. At the last moment, as his giant, rock-hard manhood felt the warmth of Humphrey's body around it, he pulled all the way out. In that instant, Humphrey moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the giant cock leaving his body, though he kind of missed the warmth. King's came all over Humphrey, his dick exploding in a stream of white, hot cum. The first streak went straight into Humphrey's half-open mouth, the second onto his muzzle and the rest on his chest and stomach.

King released a giant moan as Humphrey licked up the cum around his mouth. King pulled off and collapsed onto the bed, but Humphrey just gazed down on his own, still-erect cock that hand't yet came. Lifting his head and noticing this, and not being one to disappoint, King simply gave a smile and told Humphrey: "do you want me to take care of that?".

The answer was a strong yes, and the muscly wolf bent down and started reciprocating a bit of affection back to the bottom. Leaning back and panting after being fucked hard, Humphrey felt King wrap his lips around his cock, liking the shaft and starting to vigorously suck of Humphrey. King's tongue wrapped around Humphrey's fairly large dick and, though King wasn't used to being the "girl" in this situation, he was plenty good enough for Humphrey. Humphrey was already close to cumming, and as he closed his thighs in on King's head he couldn't help but release all that was inside of him. His knot inflated and his cum sprayed into King's mouth, catching him a little off-guard. The warm cum finished the session the two had shared, and so both lay down naked in exhaustion. This had been exactly what Humphrey had been looking for, a nice mating ritual with a fit guy, and the whole experience was one he'd _really_ enjoyed.

Having rested for a little bit, Humphrey felt he'd outlived his usefully and got up. He went for his clothes, but soon felt a warm, strong arm pulling him back into a warm, strong chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought you were kind of done with me", Humphrey suggested, half-jokingly.

"I don't even know your name yet, and you don't even have my number."

"Oh, it's Humphrey", the smaller male told the larger one, "and I'd really like it if you gave me your number, maybe have a bit of a build up next time".

King smiled: "Yeah, I think I'd like to do this again".

* * *

Sorry for the delay, stuff has come up so I'm not yet ready to release some of the others I had hoped to, but they will come out soon I hope.


	20. KateXGarth

GarthXKate

* * *

Hunting trips were difficult at the best of times, even for a skilled hunter, but Kate had an extra handicap on. She was roaring in heat, but Humphrey was too focused on "hanging out with his friends", as he said, though Kate suspected he was trying to avoid having extra pups to feed if Kate got pregnant from it. This was a truly cataclysmic set of events for Kate, who was having to hunt deer with Garth when all she could think about was sex. The feeling of her burning crotch was so uncomfortable, she couldn't help but be unable to concentrate on her hunt, and it showed. She was usually one of the best hunters in the pack, but that day she was failing time after time.

Garth, a capable hunter himself, had already mated with Lilly at the very start of the season, and after that she'd been unwilling to do any more. This kinda angered Garth, who was feeling almost like he was in heat himself, although he supposed he just had a high libido, though he also had to contest with the constant smell of heat. He hadn't yet smelt heat on Kate, who was trying everything to keep composure physically and mentally, but he knew that Kate wasn't being as good a hunter as she usually was. This led him to be a little bit concerned, for both Kate and for the pack if they failed to get enough meat. As they stood in the shade beneath a lonely tree in the caribou grazing grounds, he felt it only right to ask her what was going on.

"Kate, is something wrong?"

"Ugh..." Kate growled, unnerved that her pretending to be composed had been so easily unmasked. "I'm just not on my game today."

"Nah, something's definitely wrong. What is it?" the auburn alpha quizzed further, stepping closer to Kate. "You can tell me."

The blonde she-wolf stopped and thought for a second before answering. She didn't want Garth to think she was some kind of slut, or that Humphrey was a bad mate for not satisfying her properly. At the same time, something deep within her was getting to the point where she couldn't resist feeling attracted to Garth. His strong, masculine figure was definitely a magnet for anyone interesting in guys, but he'd always remained faithful to Lilly - in spite of offers from some pretty attractive wolves. However, Kate couldn't hide it - she really wanted someone right there and then, and that someone would be Garth. In that moment, Kate had to weight the hurt she'd inflict on Humphrey if he found out what she wanted to do, and her own urges.

"It's this time of the year" she said awkwardly, trying to lull the handsome male into her plan.

"Oh," was the only response Garth could initially give, "I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine, it's just effecting my performance."

"This is gonna be too personal of a question," he began, "but is Humphrey not helping?"

That was a particularly awkward question for Kate. She didn't want to paint Humphrey out for being a bad guy because he wasn't in the mood, because she did still love him, but she also wanted to make clear that she still needed 'helping'. In the end, she had to settle for just telling the truth.

"No, he's too busy with his friends." As she heard those words come out of her muzzle, Kate though maybe she was being too harsh - but she couldn't bring herself to care too much. "I really need release," she led on, "I just need someone."

Garth thought about what Kate had said, wondering exactly what she meant: "Do you mean... me?"

That question lingered in the air for a while, Kate contemplated what she wanted to say. Her gut told her to tell the honest truth, but her brain told her otherwise. "Please...", she let out - surprising Garth and herself. She tried to hold back saying anymore, but the feeling of heat took over: "please, just this once, nobody has to know."

"I can't, I'm with Lilly."

"I need this! You don't understand at all." As she said this, Garth caught a smell of Kate's heat. The scent of it pushed Garth over the edge too, and before he could stop himself he agreed to do it.

"Nobody can know."

With that, the deal was on. Kate, overcome with lust for Garth, wrestled the other alpha to the ground, catching him off-guard. Her enthusiasm got the better of her, and before she could stop herself she was already gazing down at Garth's dick. Only now unsheathing, Kate gazed longingly at the knot as Garth tried to mentally get himself into it. Kate felt all her impulses rush to her crotch, and soon she was muzzle-to-dick with Garth. The huge, red dick made Humphrey's look small, and dwarfed anything Kate had seen before. She couldn't help but start to wrap her tongue around it, as Garth lay back and watched her.

Kate started licking Garth's shaft, coating his dick in saliva and getting him to full-erection. Kate moaned as she took long licks of his dick, feeling her heat start to finally be satisfied. Garth couldn't help put release his own moans of pleasure via the stimulation, as Kate wrapped her muzzle around his cock. Kate moved up and down quickly from the beginning, pleasuring Garth to no end. His girth made it hard for Kate to full fit it in, but the lust within her allowed her to deep-throat his huge manhood with relative ease, considering its towering figure which presenting Kate with quite the challenge.

"Woah, Kate, that's good" Garth admitted, despite his earlier reservations about cheating on Lilly. She'd understand, he though, though he didn't plan to tell her about any of this.

Kate felt all her urges be placated and her crotch flare up in anticipation of what Garth was going to do next with her, or more how she was going to use Garth's giant dick to pleasure herself. She saw it as a toy for her own enjoyment, taking further tastes of Garth's large spurts of precum, which tasted amazingly great in her mind. Her head continued to bob up and down, masturbating Garth's shaft as Kate's tongue simultaneously lubricated his cock's base while the tip of her tongue worked its way around the sensitive head. She managed to get all the way to his knot before she couldn't take it any further, winding her way down and up as she twisted her head and tongue. Garth sensed immense pleasure as she did this, still smelling the strong scent of heat.

"Now, we don't want you to cum too early" Kate states, lifting her head of the giant dick. She turned around and lifted her tail, presenting tender pink lips and a tight pink ass. Garth didn't know what to do with his two options, so he decided to moderate.

Garth immediately got up, approached her and mounted her, lining up his dick to her pussy. Kate felt an excitement she hadn't felt since Humphrey took her virginity, and gladly shook her hips to tempt Garth further. Garth's huge cock found its way slowly but surely into Kate's lips, allowing him to pressure in his first inch. Kate moaned loudly, though she wanted to remain undiscovered in her deeds, and ordered him to go deeper. Aided by the precum and the saliva on his dick, Garth's huge dick slid neatly and further into Kate's pussy. The feeling of her vagina being filled by a warm, meaty, wet dick made Kate so satisfied, as her urges were finally being realised with a male. Garth continued to pile on inch after inch, feeding his manhood into her pussy further and further. The feeling of Kate's body around Garth's dick made Garth so happy, as he was met with both a wet and pleasurable but also a tight hole which gripped deep onto his meat.

Kate moaned more and more as Garth began to slide in and out of her womanhood. His cock slid in and out nicely due to the lubricant of the saliva and precum mixture, though the pussy itself was really tight. It was the perfect mix, and Garth's first few thrusts were extremely pleasurable for them both. As Garth pounded Kate's crotch, he got the urge to try something a little more interesting. Kate's natural lubricants and his continued stream of precum allowed him to do it, as well, he though. As he started to pick up the pace, he slid out his cock entirely, and instead rammed it quickly into Kate's ass. This made Kate moan massively, and the pleasure was amazing for both alphas.

"Oh, yeah! I like that!" Kate exclaimed, much to Garth's pleasure.

Now, Garth was picking up the pace again in Kate's butt. He rammed with immense power, a power Kate had never felt before. She forgot totally about Humphrey, as Garth again switched back to her pussy. The pleasure switching between the two tight holes sent them both mad with sensation. Garth began to alternate frequently between them both at a rapid pace, fucking Kate in both holes ultra quickly and moving between them easily. Both were lubed up, but remained extremely tight on his dick. Both became extremely wet extremely quickly, and it made them both really horny. Garth continued with immense force and power to fuck Kate's pussy and ass, pounding away with abandon and massive power. His humping was ruthlessly powerful and ruthlessly quick, but the roughness was exactly what both had been after.

Garth felt his dick begin to grow with pressure, and felt himself get closer and closer to cumming. He warned Kate, who was already consumed with so much sexually lust she was oblivious to him. The movement between her holes by Garth's dick was so pleasurable, as she felt both fill and grind around a warm piece of meat one after the other repeatedly. The squeezing effect on Garth's dick made his cumming an inevitability, and it would be soon. Picking a hole to finish in, he wanted to reduce the chance of an auburn pup, so went with the ass.

Despite his best efforts, as both alphas moaned loudly beneath the shade on the open grassland, with nobody else around, he managed to spray huge amount of cum into Kate's pussy before finally knotting in her ass. Both holes filled with Garth's warm cum, as Kate finally felt satisfied and freed from her urges. The warm she felt allowed her heat to be released into the air, as Garth moaned with his massive release. Streak after streak filled Kate up, though Garth deliberately kept his knot not entirely in so they could both get washed as quickly as possible.

Both alphas collapsed in pleasure, though Garth had enough energy remaining to pull out. Both alphas lay down, totally satisfied, one next to the other. Kate's urges were satisfied, and nobody was around to ever know. They lay together, happy with themselves - though a tiny bit guilt - until they finally awoke fully and plotted together their next course of action. They had, after all, not caught any food because of their preoccupation. They both decided together to get washed, and did so as soon as they could.

"Kate, we need to keep with between us", Garth noted seriously, as they got up to go get washed.

"Yeah, we just failed at a hunt", Kate noted, "nothing happened".

Nobody found out, that's true, and they both remained faithful afterwards. But something definitely _did_ happen.


	21. GarthXHutchXWinstonXTonyXHumphrey

HumphreyxGarthxTonyxWinstonxHutch - Feral (Extra long because of all the characters; warning that this is a rape)

* * *

Sometimes, even an alpha male needs a bit of a change. The head male alphas of the united pack, along with pack leadership successor and heir to Winston - Kate, would always meet together in a secret location to discuss the affairs of the pack. Food, dens, war, hunting - everything was discussed by the wisest and strongest of the pack. That was the way it had been since the pack had been created, and every new full moon brought a new meeting where Garth, Tony, Winston, Hutch and Kate would meet and debate the issues of the month.

This month, however, things were uneventful. No crisis had been formed in need of being averted, and the heat season had passed. The women of the pack were tired, and that included Kate, who decided to take this one month off from the meetings. There was nothing of worth to be discussed, as far as she thought. However, there was something wrong in the pack: a lot of the males didn't quite feel like they'd been properly satisfied this time, a lot of the girls had been satisfied pretty quickly. Kate was oblivious to this, and so decided to send someone in her stead to the meeting, her husband Humphrey.

The head council of the pack met this month in a cave in the west of the valley. Humphrey felt nervous about attending a meeting originally only for alphas. Though times had changed since he married Kate, he still didn't feel like he knew enough about managing the pack to really input anything useful into this meeting. He resided himself to just being a note-collector, and telling Kate what was discussed if need be rather than giving his own personal input into the discussions and debates. He arrived at the meeting place late, and walked in to four annoyed faces that were wanting to start the meeting.

"I'm sorry, guys, I got a bit lost." Humphrey explained honestly, hoping they could move on quickly.

"Man, as if we didn't have enough to be annoyed about" remarked Hutch sternly, getting a nod of approval from Garth who felt the same way.

"Why? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked, "Kate said there was nothing really going on", he continued as he took a seat on the floor next to the others - all in a circle together.

"Every alpha in the pack is horny, the girls aren't putting out" Tony remarked, rolling his eyes.

Humphrey continued to awkwardly attempt to move on, noticing that Tony and Winston were quickly able to move on to talking seriously. As Winston launched into a speech about hunting reports and the ability of the pack to be fed, Humphrey noticed that the two younger alphas were not paying attention to Winston. Garth and Hutch were looking directly at Humphrey, staring at him almost obliviously. They were sizing him up and down, Hutch to his left looking at Humphrey's lips and Garth to his right looking at Humphrey's hips. Humphrey felt really uncomfortable as the two strong, athletic, male alphas looked at him in such a way, especially after they were talking about the alpha males being horny and the females no giving them what they needed.

Garth and Hutch exchanged glances and grinned before going back to starting at their favourite parts of Humphrey's body. Driven mad by lust, they no longer cared what their new prey thought, but instead both shared a naughty idea. Humphrey had been gifted a more feminine frame than most of the other males in the pack. His hips were wide, his fur was soft and as much as both alphas hated to admit it they found his large lips and full, round backside extremely appealing as a possible substitute for a female in this situation. Hutch imagined in his head biting on to one of Humphrey's ears as he mounted him. Humphrey had caught on to what the males wanted, and it made him really uncomfortable.

"Garth! Hutch! Pay attention!" ordered Tony, oblivious to what the other two younger alphas were planning.

"It's just this feeling dad," Garth admitted, "it's pretty shitty."

"Listen, we're all going through it, don't let it distract you" Winston ordered to his advisers sternly.

"Do we have to be going through it though, sir?" Hutch posed, then giving a smirk to Garth to signal that their plan was on. Humphrey swallowed hard and hoped the older wolves would defend him.

"What are you proposing?" Tony quizzed, prompting further grins from the two younger alphas.

Just as Hutch had fantasised, he made the first move in showing his plan by moving over to Humphrey. The grey omega's heart starting beating almost out of his chest and he starting breathing hard as the larger male, who he knew he couldn't escape from - much less from him and another strong alpha, approached him. Hutch's only action was to bite lightly on Humphrey's ear. Humphrey felt no pain, but felt deeply uncomfortable at this public display of unwanted affection. He fully expected Winston and Tony to reprimand the grinning Alphas molesting him, but the response was totally different.

"Are you proposing we turn to mating with each other, Hutch?" Winston asked, half-joking but also half-intrigued. Tony stood beside him, confused at why Hutch had taken such a sudden turn.

"Not each other," Garth declared powerfully, "me and Hutch just want to have a good time with the next best thing to our girls."

Tony could see that Humphrey didn't want this at all. Humphrey loved Kate, and as athletic and muscular as these alphas were Humphrey knew it was wrong to cheat on not just his own wife, but allow the others to cheat on their mates too. "Humphrey doesn't want to, let him go." Tony ordered as Hutch let go of Humphrey's ear.

"Does he need to?" Hutch pondered aloud, causing Humphrey to gasp and start shaking. Humphrey was horrified that he wasn't being instantly defending, and was shocked that he was the sudden object of at least two male's desires.

"He'll learn to like it" stated Garth, putting his front leg around Humphrey and trying to both console Humphrey enough so that he wouldn't struggle as well as arouse himself for mating with the omega, "Besides," - he continued - "we've all heard the rumours about Humphrey when Kate was at alphas school, we know he likes a bit of male attention."

The biting comments only further Humphrey's embarrassment. It was true, when Kate was at Alphas school and Humphrey first smelt the heat around him in the spring, he'd tried some things. His only regret was that Salty's dad had caught them in the middle of it. Regardless, Humphrey felt he didn't deserve the harassment, and he certainly didn't want to be used as a toy by four grown wolves. He felt like he need to speak up. "Guys, I'm not... I'm not interested. I have a wife, and the rest of you... you do too." The omega's words came through with a lot of fear, and his voice broke as he shivered. He just hoped at this point that it wouldn't hurt and that Kate wouldn't know.

Still in Garth's embrace the omega felt the auburn alpha pull him beneath Garth as if he had been mounted. Forced to crouch slightly, he felt the erect dick of the alpha poking his rear, with the strong male's four legs trapping him within. In front of him, the grey alpha who had been with Garth in sizing him up also approached, giving Humphrey a light lick on the cheek. Hutch looked into Humphrey's eyes, and there was something calming about them, even as Humphrey prepared to be raped. Humphrey was still shaking as the grey wolf raised his leg and stepped over Humphrey's head, leaving the omega face-to-face with Hutch's dick. He knew then there was no way out, and though he looked at the older males for help, they only sat - waiting their own turns.

Hutch came through with a someone conciliatory order: "Come on, Humphrey man, I don't have all day. The sooner it's over the better you'll feel."

With that, Humphrey knew what had to be done. Still shaking and deeply distressed, the pressure forced him to wrap his lips around the tip of Hutch's large dick. Both alphas were giant, bigger than Humphrey or any cocks he'd ever seen before. The sensation of Humphrey's wet tongue on his dick made Hutch smile in pleasure as he looked back at the quaking omega. As Humphrey finally locked his lips around the top of Hutch's manhood, he felt pressure build on the outside of his tight hole as Garth forced his way in. The first inch into the hole which had been untouched for years was heaven for Garth, but the feeling of the warm, large cock caused discomfort for Humphrey - though he thought better than to complain.

Garth pressed on, piling on inches into Humphrey. Every inch he took made the omega feel more uncomfortable, with the huge girth stretching his ass as far as it could go - his tight ring squeezing and pushing in on Garth's giant manhood, while he felt parts of himself never touched before be filled. Humphrey wanted to focus more on Hutch, who had at least shown some affection to him unlike Garth, and so dutifully continued to take Hutch's whole cock into his muzzle. Humphrey's tongue wrapped around the cock, which was big enough to require extra concentration in handling it. Both alphas moaned as they looked at each other naughtily, smiling and grinning as well at their score, then going back to looking at the frightened omega.

Garth tried to amuse his friend by biting Humphrey' ear like he had done, causing both to chuckle as Garth released. By then, Garth's whole length inside of Humphrey, pulsating with the tightness that squeezed down hard on his dick. Small spurts of pre lubricated the way for him, as he began his first slow decent out of Humphrey. The pain in Humphrey' rear made him shed a tear or two, softly whimpering as he moved his head back and forth slowly along Hutch's dick. The grey alpha moaned loudly as he was pleasured by the smaller wolf. Meanwhile, Garth's dick was so big, that it's impression could be seen on the other side, with Humphrey's stomach swelling visibly as he was fucked and humped by his 2nd brother in law.

Garth began fucking Humphrey faster and faster. His humping picked up pace at an accelerating pace, with his long shaft and thick head grinding against the insides of Humphrey's tight body. Even with the pre, Humphrey's butt pushed down hard on Garth's dick, making fucking him extremely pleasurable. Hutch too was having a lot of fun, as Humphrey tried to steady himself and ignore his lower body as he used his tongue to masturbate Hutch's cock. Hutch and Garth's huge dicks filled up both ends of Humphrey, which both made him uncomfortable but at the same time were extremely comfortable in a different way. Garth's huge knot bounced against Humphrey's fat butt cheeks, causing the omega's skin to ripple across his girly hips. Hutch was turned on watching as Garth fucked the same guy who was sucking Hutch off, watching as Humphrey's butt bounced on the dick he was taking.

As Garth's huge length ploughed into him, Humphrey felt the muscular chest on top of him and the muscular legs besides his own, while also looking at the muscular legs of Hutch. He hated to admit it, but he secretly admired the strength of the alphas and - at least with Hutch - felt some genuine attraction. His thoughts about the physicality of Hutch were interrupted with a violent thrust into his rear, with Garth plummeting his entire dick into Humphrey within an instant. Taking care with Hutch's cock, trying to stay stable as the got fucked on his other end, Humphrey continued to rapidly suck him off. He used Garth's force of humping to suck Hutch vigorously, hoping that a job well done would mean he'd be let go of quicker.

Garth's rapid humping continued, but he could feel himself getting close. He looked at Hutch, who looked back at him, and they both could see each other getting closer and closer. Garth sped up as his final few thrusts brought him closer and closer, which in turn sped up the rate Humphrey was sucking off Hutch. Both felt the wet, tight holes squeeze around their dicks, and soon they both came. Garth pulled out at the last moment, though kept his tip in. Cum sprayed all into Humphrey, lubing him up and filling him with warmth. Hutch came too, pouring cum into Humphrey's muzzle which he swallowed down as it came in. Both alphas plied the small omega with their seed, warming him up and releasing so many deep moans.

Finishing with their cumming, the pair both removed themselves from Humphrey, moving around to look at the omega's face. Wet patches beneath his eyes from the pain and the deep-throating had formed, his mouth and lips covered in cum and his legs weak and wobbling. Garth callously gave a laugh, and walked off to the other side of the den. Hutch licked Humphrey's face, hoping to prepare him for the next stage of it.

"You should try it guys," Garth said, again with a callous tint, looking at his dad and father-in-law.

Tony and Winston gazed at each other, and then at the two other alphas, and then at the weakened and embarrassed Humphrey who was looking down in shame. Feeling conflicted, both eventually ended up approaching the dizzied omega. The same positions were taken up again, this time with Tony in place of Hutch and Winston in place of Garth. The feeling of his father-in-law's dick, though smaller than Garth's, at his rear made Humphrey wince as he prepared himself for another rape. Wasting no time, Humphrey began to vigorously suck of Tony in the hopes of getting it over with as soon as possible.

Winston mounted and lined up, sliding in his tip. The senior wolves moaned in tandem as they felt the warmth of Humphrey's used body radiate into each manhood. Humphrey, now used to the taste of cock, slid up and down again and again on Tony. The older wolf grunted as his big dick was vigorously masturbated by the warm, wet hole of Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey's nose pressed up against Tony's knot again and again as Garth watched, amused. Hutch collapsed into a pile of shame beside Garth, unable to look back at the omega.

Again and again, Winston humped his daughter's husband, filling him up and then pulling almost out of his ass. Lubed up by Garth's huge amounts of seed, Winston easily slid in and out. Tony, on the other hand, was enjoying feeling the sensation of the speed of Humphrey's sucking off. His sheath was long gone, and his big manhood was a nice challenge for Humphrey to grasp deep in his muzzle. Tony hadn't been given such a great experience in years, since was young in fact, and so it was no wonder than he was soon already close to cumming. Tensing up, Humphrey felt the release of more cum into his mouth, which he again had to suck down. String after string burnt his tongue with its warmth, before he was finally dismounted from the front, leaving just one wolf left to get off on him.

Looking down with a sense of embarrassment and guilt, Humphrey felt more and more dick be pushed deep within him to places only Garth and Winston had ever gotten to before. _These older wolves,_ he thought, _I wish they got a lot smaller with age._ Winston's powerful humping was impressive for an ageing wolf, and with every hump he too came closer and closer to cumming. His dick was squeezed on by Humphrey's ass to the point he couldn't hold it, and the tight ass just had to be filled up. Humped again and again, finally Humphrey got another near-knotting from a senior alpha. The cum sprayed into him, warming and filling him up. He had so much cum in him his tummy was swelling, making him appear rounder than he was. Winston dismounted quickly, unsure of the whole affair, and soon Humphrey was left filled with cum and feeling very sore, looking up at four alphas who had just raped him.

"C... can... I... g... go..." whimpered the omega as he looked back down at the ground.

"I think I'm gonna go too" said Winston, who was joined by Tony in very swiftly exiting the den to get washed.

Garth, never one to spend a moment being compassionate to anyone but himself or Lilly, wandered triumphantly over to Humphrey to mock him: "Hey, girl, maybe we should go on a date some time?". Garth laughed at his own joke, jostling Humphrey slightly, who was simply looking down in a depressed state.

"Knock it off, Garth, he's had a rough night" Hutch noted, trying to be caring. Garth shot him a look.

"Dude, don't be a hypocrite. You liked it as much as I did."

"Get out!" Hutch barked back, threatening Garth. Garth laughed, and wasn't really threatened, but he left none the less. Hutch was left alone with Humphrey, and could only feel like he needed to say something. He didn't know how to begin to apologise, though. "It's over, don't worry. There won't be a next time" he reassured, though Humphrey just shook his head.

"Please, just let me... go get washed. I just... don't want Kate to think I cheated on her." Humphrey started to regain a little strength as he talked to Hutch.

"Do you want me to get you off?" Hutch offered, hoping Humphrey might forgive him if he offered it.

"Maybe... some day. But now, can you just... come help me get washed?"


	22. ClaudetteXHumphrey

ClaudettexHumphrey - Feral

* * *

Claudette was getting more and more like her mother was every day. Her training was going extremely well, and she was both a natural hunter a natural leader. As she would inevitably become a close adviser to her brother when he became pack leader, she had been trained well for that position it was widely believed she would be a great and influential figure in the pack for the remainder of her life. Every young alpha male, and many of the omega males too, wanted to be with her, though she was sworn to Fleet and wanted to remain faithful to him. However, despite her popularity and being a young, attractive, athletic female, she had a dark secret she never wanted revealed.

The truth was that she had always felt a feeling she knew she shouldn't feel. As much as she loved Fleet, she had another male who she felt extremely attracted to, but she knew she could never sleep with him. That was because it was her own father, Humphrey. She knew that only bad things could come from the daughter of the pack leader being revealed to lust for her own father. What would be even worse, she thought, would be if Humphrey rejected her, and with that she would lose her father. She thought that if such a weird obsession was revealed to her dad, her dad could never look past it and it would get between them and destroy their relationship. That was the last thing she wanted.

There was one day, after Claudette's training, when she was washing in the stream in the most isolated part of the pack. She didn't want anyone to see her washing, as she usually used that time after training as alone time to think about her feelings. As she washed her body, she got to her nether-regions. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she made sure to wash that area extra thoroughly. She'd been feeling horny all day, and those problematic feelings had came back. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, the only people she trusted were her dad, who she obviously couldn't talk about it with, her mom, same thing, and Fleet, who'd be heartbroken if his girlfriend wanted to sleep with another wolf - let alone her own father. How bad would he feel? Claudette didn't want to know, so she just looked down at her crotch.

"Claudette, is this a bad time?" a familiar voice asked from behind. It was Humphrey. _No no no no,_ Claudette thought, _I can't see dad now, I'm too horny, I might tell him._

"Ermm..." the blonde alpha started stuttering, "how do you... how did you know I was here?"

"I know where you go, sweetheart, I always pay attention to what you're doing" Humphrey admitted, hinting at his own pretty obsessive - but honestly compassionate - behaviour when it came to his only daughter, "I like to make sure you're okay."

Claudette was appreciative of that, and to be honest it kind of turned her on, the thought of Humphrey watching over her, always keeping an eye on her. She wondered if he'd felt anything about her, even just a little bit. _Of course he hasn't,_ Claudette reasoned, _he's not like that, and that just makes him hotter._ "Well I appreciate that, Dad, but yeah this is a bad time."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Humphrey instinctively apologised, tilting his head and looking very sympathetic, "I suppose I just don't like to admit you're growing up and what comes with that."

The mention of 'what comes with that' only made Claudette feel more horny. The sound of Humphrey talking like that was a definite turn on, and she had to concentrate to reply normally: "Yeah, it's difficult, I just sometimes get a bit overwhelmed."

"Well," Humphrey began, with Claudette noticing how seemingly comfortable he was talking about this - and casual too in fact, "there's no shame in exploring yourself."

Claudette was a little bit taken aback by this statement. Did Humphrey really not mind about her 'exploring herself'? He'd always been so protective of her when it comes to Fleet, why was his opinion of his sexuality all of a sudden changing? "Well you won't allow me to mate with Fleet."

"That's just because..." Humphrey looked like he was stumbling to find the right words, almost a bit like he was trying to be extra careful with how he was speaking, "I just don't want other males using you like that."

 _Other? Does that mean he wants to use me 'like that'?_ The thoughts rushed through Claudette's head, and was all only making her even more aroused. It was so strange to see her dad look so thoroughly uncomfortable and careful with his words. Usually he was carefree. She had to know what he meant, what was going on in his head - this may be her opportunity to finally realise her dream, as messed-up as it may be perceived. "Other?"

"I mean, I can't trust them to put you first."

That clarification didn't exactly answer the question Claudette thought she was asking, so she went further: "As in, make me cum?" She thought by being a little crass she'd evoke a more drawn-out response in the style of a parent.

"Kind of. I just think other males are using you for their own kicks rather than trying to please you."

That was a certain answer, he definitely was hinting at wanting to sleep with Claudette - at least in Claudette's mind, so maybe at first it was wishful thinking. Smiling naughtily, Claudette approached Humphrey. Sceptical of what his daughter was doing, Humphrey wondered what her next course of action would be. Soon he found out, as Claudette planted a long kiss of Humphrey's lips. The kiss was closed-mouth, but it all the passion of making out fully - at least on Claudette's end. Humphrey, a little taken aback, felt he had to reciprocate. He wanted nothing in the world more than to make his little girl happy, even if that included 'helping her out' this time. "You want to please me, right Daddy?"

"Of course, nothing is more important." Humphrey answered, looking all too innocent when it was clear he knew what was going down.

Claudette was bursting with heat, so she wanted the show to get on the road quickly. Giving Humphrey one last kiss by the stream, she turned 180 degrees and presented her rear - lifting up her tail to show her pink lips and soft, blonde-fur-covered butt. It reminded Humphrey of Kate when they first slept together, how young and hot she was. It made it only more clear of a choice for him to help out Claudette. Approaching, he started cautiously scoping out Claudette's behind, sniffing it softly. It was so obviously emitting heat, Humphrey wondered how he hadn't really noticed before.

He began by mounting Claudette, trying to keep as much of his weight off of her as possible. He grounded his feet behind the smaller wolf, who was getting increasingly excited by the impending pounding. Humphrey's dick wasn't at full-chub, but it was big and hard enough that he could begin feeding it into Claudette's tight pussy. Her wet lips were soon separated by Humphrey's big dick, pressing up into her wet, tight walls as his first few inches made Claudette moan. Her mouth couldn't contain the moans, they just flew out naturally.

As Humphrey pushed in, both wolves were overcome with a sense of immense pleasure. Claudette's tight, wet walls gave way and squeezed around the huge dick which entered in between them. Humphrey's precum lubricated the squeezing hole, which pressed tight down on his cock. Humphrey only got harder and thicker as Claudette's soft, feminine moaning persisted beneath him. Her soft fur against his, her round and firm ass buried in his crotch, her pussy physically savouring every inch of his large manhood - everything was lining up to Humphrey's liking and he couldn't help but emit a few of his own grunts.

The pair giggled slightly in excitement as Humphrey's whole length, inch by inch, grew and was pushed deep into Claudette's body. Her own cum coated Humphrey's member, allowing Humphrey to begin a seamless glide in and out of Claudette's snatch. Her throbbing cunt created an amazing sensation for Humphrey, who started to withdraw only to slam back in quickly all the way to his huge knot. Humphrey's fat dick strained the abilities of Claudette's pussy to contain as he started to gyrate backwards and forwards into her. The tip stayed snuggly inside the tight hole as the shaft of Humphrey's cock slid in and out, pushing against the walls and teasing out juices which lubricated its path.

"Oh, fuck," Claudette moaned as she felt her crotch tingle with the sensation of being entered and fucked powerfully, "so good."

"Yeah?" Humphrey teased, ploughing his dick in with extra force this time. His throbbing manhood was covered in Claudette's juices, creating a wonderfully pleasurable texture inside her. The feeling was ecstasy to both of them, considering the combination of squeezing down onto the inserted member alongside the warm, wet liquids starting too ooze out onto Claudette's clit. Humphrey's knot pushed against Claudette's increasingly wet lip, creating a wet sloppy sound.

At first, Humphrey was just carefully and slowly pushing in back and forth the majority of his shaft as his tip kept the wet pussy lips apart enough for him to move back in. The tightness of her pussy made it hard to push in fast at first, and so he had to tease out more and more juice to allow himself to go faster and harder. He did this by carefully and deliberately manoeuvring inside Claudette, trying to find that all-important spot. He found it eventually, causing a massive moan from Claudette and a large quantity of juice to emit from her.

Humphrey's balls swung back and forth, as he chose to change the pace of his humping. He carefully and slowly inserted his whole dick into Claudette, making her moan ecstatically. Then, however, he began rapidly humping her. As fast as he possibly could, he was pulling and pushing an just one inch at first - then a second, then a third. He was now combining the speed of his fucking with the large amount of meat being fucked with. Claudette could no longer contain any of her moans, and began almost screaming in absolute pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! It's so big!" She began, her whole body moving with the power of the humping of the omega wolf on top of her. "Don't stop!" She commanded further.

Humphrey had no intentions of letting up at this point regardless, himself being over the moon with the psychological sensation of giving pleasure to the young alpha below him and the physical sensation of feeling his dick be pleasured by the tight, wet walls - both working in tandem. In chorus with Claudette, Humphrey was moaning loudly. The two were very thankfully to be a long while away from the other wolves near this stream, so they could let loose all of their pleasure into the evening air. Claudette felt a strong and sudden pleasure surge up her body as she started to orgasm, only leaving her more helpless to the need to moan as she came and further lubed up her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screamed.

"Shit, I'm getting closer" Humphrey warned, going even faster.

As the sun started to disappear over the mountains, Humphrey was at full speed and was slamming his entire cock in and out of Claudette at great speed. The feeling was so amazing that Claudette's legs started to shake in anticipation, as Humphrey felt himself getting close. Releasing more and more moans, Humphrey physically warned Claudette of the impending spurts through slowing down. Carefully, he slipped out his cock and started to cum. Spurt after spurt came forth as he dismounted Claudette, his knot inflating and his erect penis letting loose.

"Oh, shit, that was soooooo good," Claudette let out, looking back at her dad who was catching his breath.

"I know, sweetie. The key thing is that you enjoyed it."

"I definitely did, Dad," She replied, "you've really helped me out."


	23. HumphreyXShakey

Humphrey x Shakey - Feral

* * *

While Kate was gone at Alpha School, Humphrey saw the perfect chance to 'bond' more with his friends. Without her as a distraction, Humphrey needed other wolves to be the object of his desire. Without a doubt, his three friends were the best choices for doing something experimental with his body. Mooch and Humphrey's bodies didn't, well, go together very well. Salty was willing to give his friend a hand, but only on the condition he was on top every time. Humphrey loved slutting-out to Salty, and the feeling of getting fucked, but sometimes he just wanted to be the one doing the fucking. There was only so much his ass could take without needing a bit of a recovery period.

Now uncovering his developing body, and becoming an adult wolf, Humphrey was sex-mad. Everything revolved around sex, sometimes, and nobody was sex-driven enough to fully satisfy Humphrey when he wanted it. Humphrey had his fetishes, but his love of public affection - the feeling of so many people looking at your body as you release your desires - was rarely realised. Nobody really wanted to do *that* in public. The combination of his fetishes and libido left Humphrey helpless sometimes. He just need someone willing to do it with him, or someone who could be persuaded...

Shakey had also had his fair fill of Humphrey's lust, but he was deadly against anyone knowing, not even his other friends. He'd always been shy and a bit awkward, but also was ripe for a bit of manipulation. He was submissive enough, and this fermented the formation of a plot in Humphrey's mind: cajole and cage Shakey into fulfilling his needs. Unethical, yes, but pleasurable? Definitely.

Humphrey spotted a ripe opportunity to put his plan into action when he and Shakey were in public together, in the general social area of the pack. Overlooked by Winston's den, the area had wolves eating and families playing. Pups and adults, male and female - the perfect place for some public displays of affection. The rush would be amazing, and so Humphrey tricked Shakey into coming there. He said that they were just going to have a chat, but there was much more than just a chat brewing in Humphrey's head.

Shakey arrived, late as usual, and found a grinning Humphrey in the grass a little bit separated from the rest of the wolves. Humphrey's grin was a grin Shakey recognised pretty well, it was the face he made when he felt smug. Doubting himself at this off-putting expression, Shakey talked first: "Hey, Humphrey. What's happening?"

"Yo, I was just waiting for you. I've not really got much to do."

The admission of laziness and laissez-faire attitude from Humphrey was not all that surprising, nor was the fact he didn't have anything to do. He was an omega, he lived freely for now. Shakey, still doubtful of Humphrey's intentions, replied: "Same, I guess. So was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, I've not been feeling well," Humphrey stated, making Shakey's mind race as to what his affliction was, "I was just wondering if you could help." Humphrey's face contorted into a pitiful look at this, trying to make himself appear ill. Not particularly sincere but still convincing enough to fool Shakey and throw him off the scent.

 _Help?_ Shakey thought, _How do I do that? I'm not a healer or doctor or whatever._ His thoughts were reiterated in his speech: "How can I do that?"

Humphrey's grin came back, even stronger than before. "Just come over and sit next to me." At this, Shakey did as was asked and walked over. Humphrey, for his part, lay down slightly on his side in a position that further confused Shakey. Humphrey made sure to hide his slight erection, but showed his chest. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the difference in their positions, Shakey was going to ask what to do next, but was preempted by Humphrey. "I'm cold, it's this illness. Come up next to me, for warmth. The healer says it's not contagious."

Ever gullible, Shakey was more than willing to come over and help his friend. He lay down next to Humphrey, their chests just inches from each other and their coats touching in places. Humphrey smiled again, and pushed up closer to Shakey. Shakey was a little uncomfortable, but he - very wrongly - trusted Humphrey to be clean in his intentions. How wrong he was, and he started to catch on when Humphrey laid his head on Shakey's shoulder. Soon, Shakey found himself with the large wolf's head buried into his fur. The fact that two males seemed so affectionate for one another so openly was making a few wolves look over, especially given that Humphrey was considerably bigger than Shakey, but seemed more submissive now. Submission wasn't Humphrey's ultimate game here, though, it was more just for an initial kick.

"Humphrey, a lot of wolves are looking at us." Shakey warned Humphrey, afraid of the looks of other wolves. His shyness was really showing through as he tried to jostle Humphrey away unsuccessfully.

"Then let's give them something to look at, dude."

Everything moved so fast after that for Shakey, as he felt his and his friend's lips connect. Shakey's eyes were wide open as the larger wolf's head popped up and met his, and he could see almost all the wolves around looking directly at them kissing. Shakey didn't know what to do, so Humphrey took advantage and prolonged the kiss, breaking it briefly only to press his lips against against Shakey's in another place. Humphrey's tongue teased open Shakey's lips and entered his mouth, which was enough to make Shakey recoil at the thought of so many wolves looking at his making out with his friend, another male.

"Humphrey, stop it! Everyone is looking!"

Humphrey tilted his head and drew a saddened look in order to manipulate Shakey: "You're ashamed of me?"

Shakey knew deep down Humphrey wasn't being fully sincere, but he didn't want to believe it. Thus, he submitted and soon found another kiss on his lips. As this progressed, and Shakey watched more wolves gathering and looking at them - including some he recognised, he soon felt a weight on his back as Humphrey positioned himself on top of the smaller wolf.

"Humphrey, we can't have sex in public!" Shakey both felt like he ought to whisper but also shout, resulting in only a whimper of complaint coming out of his mouth.

"Why?" Humphrey questioned, "Do you not want all the wolves in the pack to know you get laid? Or are you really ashamed of me?" - Humphrey leaned in as he said this, asking into Shakey's ear. Shakey tried to stand up but was met by Humphrey's full body above him and the eyes of dozens of wolves around him.

"Humphrey, can't we just go somewhere else?" Shakey asked as he felt a growing presence at his rear and they eyes of dozens of wolves on him.

Humphrey only chuckled as he began his move. Humphrey's big cock was fully erect after all of his teasing and leading of his friend. The plan itself was enough to arouse him, but the kissing and close quarters cuddling, as short as it may have been, gave him a full chub. Shakey lay back down on the floor, trying to hide as much as he could behind the grass. Humphrey came down with him, using his paw to wave Shakey's tail out of the way - his own was wagging wildly at the impending mating.

Humphrey moved his tip right at Shakey's rear. The smaller wolf could only look around in shame at his fellow pack members, especially those he knew. Some of the girls he liked were about to see him get fucked unless they were to turn away, though this was too interesting a sight to turn away for the wolves watching.

Pushing down on the smaller male, Humphrey grew a grin on his face. His rock hard cock slowly entered Shakey, having to force its way into the extremely tight, virgin hole. The feeling sent chills up Shakey's body, but it was surprisingly more enjoyable than he'd thought. For a second, when the first three inches were firmly inside of him, he almost forgot about the crowd gathered around watching his every action. Shakey tried to keep composure, but he couldn't help but give off a slight murmur of enjoyment as the whole thing found its way deep within him. His nervousness subsided slightly, and he grew a bit more comfortable.

To Humphrey's surprise, he felt Shakey swing his hips backwards and meet his crotch, pushing in the last inch and leaving the larger wolf balls-deep in the other. The wolf dominant in this situation left his big dick in for just a good enough amount of time that Shakey's hole was able to adjust to the sizeable girth his walls were grappling around. The squeezing sensation both pleasured and teased Humphrey, because he wanted those tight walls sliding against his manhood, rather than just holding it.

Taking initiative, the top male began his first thrust. He had to admire the grip Shakey's ass had on him, because it required a lot of force to work his way a little bit out and little bit back in again. The initial struggle was well-rewarded, however, and Shakey couldn't help but hum slightly as his prostate felt a grinding against it - as he also got himself that sweet sensation of his pink ring being lightly stretched. He still blushed as this occurred, even with his added confidence, as disgusted wolves left and all that was left were people really enjoying the spectacle. A lot of females seemed to like it - was this actually _gaining_ him female attention?

"Remember to just relax," Humphrey reminded his bottom.

The bottom wolf, in turn, tried his best but couldn't quite achieve total relaxation. Regardless, his butt was tight enough that when Humphrey started fucking it a bit more quickly the both of them derived a lot of good sensations from it. For Humphrey, his dick was getting a premium treatment as every inch was lubed with wet pre and warmed by Shakey's internal body heat - not to mention the pressured exerted onto it. For Shakey, his every inner part in that region was stimulated by the feeling of being fucked for the first time.

Humphrey began speeding up his humps and using more and more inches of his cock. The fucking got to a great and highly enjoyable speed soon after, with each hump into the smaller wolf ushering more and more precum from the larger one. All around, the more 'male-oriented' wolves - male and female - were using everyone else's distraction and the erotic sight as material to pleasure themselves. They were all going slowly with themselves, but as Humphrey sped up and was more vigorous they reiterated the same thing unto themselves.

The thrusts were swiftly picking up in terms of intensity, and soon enough Humphrey was close to his quickest possible limit. Every push had so much power behind it that it forced out a great number of uncontrollable moans from the topping male, whose manhood was almost practically burning with ecstatic, pleasurable sensation. The feeling of the pressure and the tightest combined to create the perfect butt to fuck, and it made Humphrey jealous he'd worn his own out a little bit. A slutty hole, though, he thought to himself, wasn't a big concern when he dick could give great feeling to whatever partner he wanted to have. Shakey wasn't sure about mating with males before, but after this he was 100% behind it - at least with Humphrey. He'd never known how great it was to feel filled and to feel warmed from the inside, especially by another wolf you find yourself attracted to. Maybe he was bi, because he was also getting turned on by the way a collection of male and female wolves all looked at him either wishing to be in Humphrey's or his position. Maybe they had some admiration for how great a lay he must be to make Humphrey moan so much.

The force and power and speed of the fucking was enough to drive any wolf crazy. It took time, but that sweet ass couldn't help but draw out a great response. Humphrey was so close, and Shakey could feel it with the way he pulsated in and out at the quickest pace he could manage. Every hump carried so much power and weight it was shaking Shakey - true to his name - about like an earthquake was occurring underneath him. With every single thrust, Humphrey's big dick was nearing to cum. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in, and as Shakey noticed more and more pre building up he too did his part and started jerking himself off in spite of the shaking.

"I'm fucking..." - Humphrey couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, that he was about to cum, before he did.

Spurt after spurt moved into Shakey's ass, as the smaller omega felt a large knot work its way into him half-arsed. With that massively pleasurable sensation on his tight outer ring, Shakey didn't even need to complete himself and came all beneath him. Every spurt from Humphrey inside of him was mirrored by a spurt from Shakey on the outside, covering the ground. The young bottom wolf was filled up and felt warm as his stomach slightly swelled from the cum that was deposited inside of him. All around the two mating wolves, cumming wolves released moans as the spectacle finished. Soon afterwards, the shamefully dispersed and left the two mating wolves knotted. Humphrey collapsed onto the smaller wolf in exhaustion, but managed to get out one last comment.

"Did you like that?" Humphrey asked, "Because I sure fucking did."

"I did, Humphrey," Shakey answered, "maybe next time I won't need convincing."


End file.
